Behind the cameras
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Remus Lupin es cámara de profesión,un chico normal, vive con su madre, una fanática del actor Sirius Black, pero todo cambia cuando empieza a trabajar con él.UA.SLASH SBxRL cuidado! rating M durante el ante penúltimo chap
1. El nuevo

**Advertencias: **

**-UA(unicverso alterno) Remus es el nuevo cámara de una película protagonizada por el famoso actor Sirius Black. No es licántropo ni han ido ha Hogwarts, se desarrolla durante estos días.**

**-SLASH: Sirius y Remus. Si no te gusta el genero, nadie te obliga a leer. A todos los demás, bienvenidos/as.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling, yo solo escribo por amor al arte( y al lobito de Sirius)**

**Hola! De nuevo estoy aquí, con un ff que supongo será de unos cuantos capitulos. Es mi primer ff UA, espero que os guste n.n Esta dedicado a Remus J Lupin, que ayer fue su cumple jejejeje, por darme inspiración y ser mi amor platónico y a Misi-chan, porque es una tía majísima que ama los Siri&Remy tanto como yo. For you! **

**Nada más, os dejo con el ff.**

**BEHIND THE CAMERAS**

**El nuevo **

Aquel era su primer día en el trabajo. Su madre estaba muy orgullosa de él.

-¡Remus, hijo¡Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaan orgullosa de ti¡Vas a conocer a Sirius Black en persona¡Ay! Si yo tuviera unos pocos menos años...- dijo su madre con una cara de pervertida que extrañó mucho a Remus

-No te preocupes, mama. Intentaré conseguirte ese autógrafo- murmuró el colocándose una corbata. La verdad es que no solía usarlas. Por no decir que se había puesto 3 como mucho, en alguna boda, comunión o bautizo.

-¡Ay, mi Remus¡Que mayor es ya! Si parece ayer cuando te hacías pipi e el balcón y mojabas a ese señor calvo- rememoró su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Remus Lupin sabía que el pasatiempo preferido de su madre era contar una y otra vez aquella vergonzosa anéctodota a todo el mundo que les visitara, o recordárselo a él en cualquier momento ''memorable'' como cuando empezó a ir al instituto o se diplomó en arte audiovisual. Oh, no. Vosotros/as no sabréis lo que es la vergüenza hasta que vuestra madre se ponga a contarle que les meabais a los calvos cuando teníais dos años, a los profesores, de los cuales os habíais ganado su estima.

-Bueno. Me voy. Ya sabes que no vendré a comer- le advirtió el chico

-Hablando de eso. Te preparé algo sano para que te lo comas. Ya te conozco yo y si no lo hiciera te terminarías comiendo un sándwich zarrapastroso en la cafetería en la que te cobrarían al menos 5 libras por él- dijo su madre entregándole una bolsa de papel.

-¡Mama¡Que ya no voy al instituto!- se quejó Remus. El solo quería tener una vida normal. Con una madre que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Que le timaran en las cafeterías por sándwiches asquerosos y tener salmonelosis porque la mayonesa estaba cortada… Bueno, no eso exactamente, pero ya captáis la esencia.

Y ahora, allí estaba. Se acercó a la recepcionista, la cual comía chicle despreocupadamente mientras miraba una revista

-Perdone…¿Puede decirme donde se graba la película?- preguntó Remus educadamente a señorita.

-…

-Perdone…- repitió Remus un poco molesto

-My shadow is the only one walks beside me…- tarareába la muchacha. Remus la dio un golpecito en el hombro y ella se quitó los cascos de un MP3.

-¿Qué problema, tienes, tío?- preguntó amenazadoramente la muchacha.

-Perdona… yo…. Soy nuevo…- empezó a disculparse

-¿Me importa?- preguntó ella sarcásticamente y con las manos en las caderas.

-Pues… eh…- intentó explicase

-Mira. Si no quieres nada, déjame en paz de una puñetera vez- y con eso, se volvió a poner los cascos. Dejando a Remus totalmente desorientado.

-Perdona…eres nuevo¿verdad?- preguntó entonces alguien detrás suyo. Se volvió y se encontró con una chica pelirroja y de deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

-¡Si!- asintió Remus entusiasmado de que alguien le hiciera caso

-Mi nombre es Lily Evans. Yo llevo tiempo trabajando aquí, si quieres puedo guiarte. ¿Dónde te han mandado?- preguntó ella

-Yo soy Remus. Remus Lupin. El cámara numero 3 de la película ''Angel dorado''- se presentó

-¿En serio¡Yo soy la pertiguista de la película!- exclamó ella irradiando felicidad- ¡Vamos corriendo a la sala o llegaremos tarde!- dijo cogiéndole del brazo y empezando a correr. Mientras corría, Remus se dio cuenta de que era el único con traje en aquella productora. Lily llevaba un jersey del color de sus ojos y unos vaqueros bastante informales. ''pardillo'' Se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Vaya, al fin se digna a venir Evans!- se quejó un hombre con gafas.

-Mira, Potter, no es de tu incumbencia, pero he tenido un imprevisto porque la recepcionista estaba escuchando música en horas de trabajo y casi nos espanta al nuevo. Menos mal que lo he encontrado- Potter lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

-Hola, nuevo- saludó mirando su vestuario- Evans, vete a hacer la prueba de sonido o Sirius no podrá empezar- Lily frunció el ceño y le hizo caso despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bueno, nuevo. Todavía no me has dicho como te llamas- dijo cuando la chica ya estaba con el micrófono

-Soy Remus Lupin. El cámara número 3- Remus le tendió la mano, la cual Potter aceptó gustoso.

-James Potter. El manager del Gran Sirius Black- dijo con altanería.

-Emhh…

-Oyes, creo que no deberías descuidar tu puesto. Nos vemos, Remus Lupin- se despidió Potter. Remus se encaminó hacia su cámara y la preparo.

-Veo que ya estamos todos- dijo un hombre ya mayor, el cual debía ser el director.

-Dentro de 5 minutos empezaremos con la grabación- advirtió una mujer sentada en el sitio de la ayudante de dirección- ¿Has algún problema con la cámara 3?- le preguntó a Remus

-No; todo en orden- respondió Remus

-Bien. Entonces supongo que ya puede salir Narcissa- y acto seguido, una mujer que desprendía un glamour increíble hizo su aparición.

-Rodaremos la escena de los celos- le dijo el director

-Bien; Albus, estoy lista, pero falta el florero.

-¡Que alguien traiga un florero!- bramó la ayudante del director

-Tranquila, Minerva. Esta todo controlado- dijo calmado sus nervios el director- Es hora de empezar

-Listos- les advirtió Minerva

-Listos- respondieron los de iluminación

-Listos- dijeron en el estudio de grabación

-¡Listo!- exclamaron Remus y sus compañeros desde sus cámaras.

-¡Acción!- proclamó el director.

Todo iba maravillosamente. Remus amaba su trabajo y estaba encantado de al fin trabajar en algo serio, aunque fuera haciendo una baja. Sus compañeros eran muy majos. Uno de ellos se llamaba Frank, era el cámara número 1; el número 2 se llamaba Arthur y el número 4 permanecía a lo suyo sin inmutarse por lo demás.

-¡Bien! Ahora pasaremos a la escena de la pedida. ¡Decidle a Sirius que salga!- dijo Albus

**CONTINUARÁ…( con 3 reviews! n.n)**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo, conoceremos al ''Gran Sirius Black''. Me encanta el personaje de la madre de Remus, es igualita a la mia..xD( si, esa historia esta basada en un hecho real...xD) y saldrá mucho durante todo el ff aportando humor n.n La canción que tarareaba al recepcionista era ''Boulevard of broken dreams'' archifamosa canción de mi grupo de faborito, Green day. Nada más que decir, publicaré o mañana o la siguiente semana y espero vuestros reviews para poder seguir n.n**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Sirius Black

**Me falta 1 review para actualizar, pero no he podido resistirme( soy debil...TT-TT xD) Bueno, muchas gracias a las dos personitas que me habeis dejado reviews. Aquí llega el Gran Siri-chan, a montarla xD. Después de la madre plasta, llega el actor buenorro y descarado n.n Espero que os guste!n.n Ah! una última cosa! La verdad es que a mi también me recuerda levemente a otro ff, ''A la sombra de los angeles'' de Gravitation, pero aseguro que no va a tener NADA que ver..xD se va a empezar a ver sobre todo en este chapi y en el siguiente. Nada más, esta vez, sin reviews no hay continuación...¬¬( me has malacostumbrao, Misi ''the review-woman''xD)**

**Sirius Black**

-Todavía no ha llegado…- se disculpó James

-¿Dónde esta ese maldito actor?- exclamó Minerva

-¡Ya estoy aquí¡Siento el retraso!- dijo apareciendo en escena un hombre moreno tapado por unas gafas de sol.

-¡Ya era hora, Black!- bufó Lily molesta

-Tú limítate a poner la pértiga y cierra la boca- la amenazó impertinentemente

-Sirius. Te toca entrar a escena. La pedida- le informó James

-Ah, bien- dijo él, despreocupado. Quitándose las gafas y revelando sus ojos grises tormenta. Por un momento, Remus creyó tener un paro cardiaco. En su vida había visto a un hombre tan guapo. Sus elegantes facciones tenían un toque rebelde, del cual le dotaba su peinado, por los hombros. Las espaldas anchas y los músculos bien definidos. Debía medir 1.80 más o menos y no pesar más de 85 kilos. Vestía ropa casual a la par que elegante. Y él… Con su maldito traje de las bodas y su ridícula corbata azul cobalto. Se deshizo de ella y se desabrochó al menos los primeros botones. Ver a ese hombre le había echo sentir mucho calor.

-Empecemos- dijo el director repitiendo todos los pasos anteriores. Remus se concentró en la cámara.

-Eres el ser más bello que he visto nunca. Quiero que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo- dijo con voz alta y clara Black, mirando a cámara. A la cámara 3, la cual debía hacer un plano de su cara, pero en vez de eso, Remus se puso tan nervioso que la cámara se le movió, haciendo el Zoom hacia los pies.

-¡CORTEN!- gritó el director.

-¡Cámara 3!- bramó Minerva

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lily acercándose con la pértiga y viendo a Remus como un tomate

-No… Yo… Es que la cámara…- murmuró

-Es nuevo- se disculpó Lily por él. Como si eso lo explicara todo, Minerva se sentó en su silla de nuevo.

-Bien, tomémonos un descanso- propuso Black- estoy agotado- dijo quitándose un sudor inexistente.

-¡Pero si solo llevas aquí 10 minutos!- bramó Lily. Black no hizo caso al comentario y miró a Minerva con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Esta bien. Descansaremos media hora y luego volvemos con la escena- dijo el director saliendo de la sala. Remus se sintió aliviado de que nadie le hubiera echado la bronca. Iba a sacar la bolsa con la comida de su madre cuando alguien lo sorprendió por detrás.

-¿Eres el nuevo?- preguntó una voz de hombre

-Si. Soy Remus Lupin, el cámara número 3. Siento lo de…- cuando Remus se volvió se dio cuenta de que hablaba con el famosísimo Sirius Black, del cual su madre tenía una foto puesta en el salón junto a la de su hijo con un diploma.

-Remus Lupin¿eh¿Y qué haces tú manejando una cámara¿Estas seguro de que no te has equivocado? El casting de modelos es en la planta baja- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo descaradamente y haciendo que Remus se sonrojara más, si es que eso era posible.

-N-no… Yo soy el cámara…- repitió Remus- Mi ma- madre…-tartamudeó haciendo que Black empezara a reír melodiosamente

-Me caes bien, Remy- dijo sonriendo. Remus alucinaba en colores. Nadie le había llamado Remy desde que tenía 5 años.

-Eh… gracias… supongo…- murmuró

-Oyes¿haces algo esta noche?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa conquistadora

-Aléjate de él, Black- respondió Lily que había estado escuchando la conversación mientras guardaba la pértiga

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo Evans. Metete en tus asuntos- siseó Black

-Pues tú deja a Remus en paz- dijo ella amenazadoramente

-Solo quería invitarle a cenar…¿Tienes algún otro plan?- le preguntó a Remus volviéndose hacia él

-Ehm…

-Si lo tiene. Va a salir conmigo- exclamó Lily intentado salvar la situación.

-Perdona que lo dude- murmuró él

-Yo…- se atrevió a decir Remus

-Mira Black, tú lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de tontear con los chicos del trabajo y dedicarte a TU MUJER- a Remus le dio una sacudida en corazón ¿su mujer? Y entonces recordó una revista de su madre hace un mes. En la portada salía Black con una mujer y rezaba: EXCLUSIVA: Después del escándalo de su supuesta homosexualidad SIRIUS BLACK SE CASA

-Te repito que no es asunto tuyo. Además, Bella también tiene sus amantes y a mi no me importa- se encogió de hombros- solo es sexo, nos lo pasaremos bien¿verdad, Remy?

-Sirius, deja de hacer el gili y no juntes el placer con el trabajo, mira que te lo tengo dicho- gritó entonces James Potter entrando en la habitación

-No me lo digas tú, que a saber lo que tienes con Evans- murmuró Black

-¡ESE ENERGÚMENO NO TIENE NADA CONMIGO!- exclamó Lily

-Ya, ya… lo que tú digas- dijo por lo bajo- Bueno, va a ser mejor que vayamos a comer algo, James. Chao, Remy- se despidió guiñándole el ojo derecho

**CONTINUARÁ...( con 3 reviews..¬¬ y esta vez, no e ablandaré..xD)**

**Alucinante¿no?xD Siri& Bella...¡MARIDO Y MUJER! xD bueno, ya vereis lo que pasa...xD os dejo con la duda...¬-¬ Esta Lily esta empezando a ser demasiado sobre protectora, no le deje a Siri ni acercarse...¬¬por cierto, lo suyo es el descaro..xD y el pobre Remus, más tímido... prometo que espabilará xD**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	3. Donde tengas la olla

**Vaya! Veo que habeis tenido una respuesta excelente al segundo chapi! n.n Jejejeje, soy mala. Bella y Sirius..xD No os preocupeis, reitero que esto es un Sirius&Remus xD en este capitulo descubrireis toda la historia y la marabillosa madre de Remus( que tiene un sospechoso parecido con la mia..xD) volverá a salir..xD Ah! Las madres..xD**

**Muchas gracias a todo/as por los reviews, me haceis más feliz que una emperatriz..xD Para mis queridos seguidores, os diré, que mi querida amiga, Misi-chan, ha echo ''El bello y el bestia'', que es uno de los drabbels de la serie ''Silencio''. Os acordais del cuentito de James; pues bien, metes pervertidas ( mira quien fue ah hablar, que se te caía la baba..xD), Sophie nos lo ha escrito con la incorparoación especial del Grasikun, el Tapete del ''beatiful'', el reloj ojo loco y lo que es m´ñas importante EL CANDELABRO SUPER-FASHION(notese la ironía..xD) TONKS!xD Os aseguro que os encantará..xD**

**Bueno, el titulo del chap es por una fras de James que ha resumido perfectamnete en ff. Un refran muy tipico de España ''Donde tengas la olla no metas la...'' todos sabemos lo que sigue..xD No me hago reponsable por los traumas que este ff os pueda causar, lo digo siempre...xD Por último, MISI-CHAN, ESTE FF, IS FOR YOU!xD TE LOFIU REVIEW-WOMAN TT-TT**

**Donde tengas la olla…**

-Será descarado…¬¬- murmuró Lily cuando lo vio salir

-Mi madre…- empezó a decir Remus

-¿Tú madre¿Pasa algo con ella?- preguntó Lily

-Bueno. Creo que incluso he llegado a tener celos de Black porque mi madre lo quiere más a él que mi…¬¬- dijo Remus- me suplicó que le trajera un autógrafo- Lily empezó a reírse

-Eso es que no conoce a Black, pero yo llevo trabajando con él dos años y sé como es. Al principio también me sedució ese físico de Dios griego que tiene, pero te diré la verdad. Black es un gilipollas integral. Arrogante, hipócrita, altanero, egocéntrico y capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere. Solo se casó con Bellatrix por aquel escándalo. Hace unos meses se lió con uno de los de sonido, un tal Malfoy, pero no era trigo limpio y lo sacó todo a la luz- le explicó

-¿En serio?- preguntó Remus incrédulo

-¿No ves la tele o qué!- bufó Lily- salió en cada una de las portadas de las revistas y en todas las televisiones. Por supuesto, el director lo largó; junto con él se fue el cámara 3, Snape; eran como hermanos. Y por eso estas aquí- finalizó ella

-Vaya; esto parece una novela de esas que ve mi madre después de comer- rió Remus

-Oh, si solo fuera eso. Como toda la prensa se le echó encima, Black se tuvo que casar con Bellatrix para corroborar que no era cierto y mandar su carrera al traste. Ya le has oído. Es una mala pécora, igual que él.

-Cuando le cuente todo esto a mi madre, va a flipar

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Remus¿cómo te fue el día en el trabajo, cariño?- preguntó su madre cuando llegó después de su primer y agotador, primer día de trabajo.

-No conseguí su autógrafo, mama- le dijo el chico antes de nada. Todo el entusiasmo de unos segundos antes, se esfumó.

-Oh, bien… Ya lo harás, supongo. Ya me parecía raro que lo fueras a conocer y te diera un autógrafo- murmuró su madre con pesadumbre

-Bueno mama. No tengo su autógrafo, pero si su teléfono- sonrió el chico

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito su madre eufórica- Hijo¿te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te quiero?- le gritó mientras se lo comía a besos.

-Ya lo se mama… aunque a veces pienso que quieres más a Black que a mí…¬¬

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó ella

-Emhh…. Bueno, es una larga historia…

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Bien hecho, muchachos! Es hora de irnos. Mañana grabaremos en el Tamesis, así que, venid con chubasquero por si acaso. Misma hora que hoy- se despidió el director. Remus recogió la cámara y se dispuso a salir cuando lo llamaron.

-¡Ei¡Remy, espera un segundo!- le gritó Black. Lily, que había estado esperando a Remus, lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo avanzar más rápido.

-Lo siento Black, tenemos prisa- se despidió por él.

-¡No te metas donde no te llamas, Evans!- consiguió alcanzarlos y miró a Lily amenazante.

-Ya hablaremos, Black- se despidió Remus

-Sirius. Soy Sirius- le reprochó- y llámeme luego- se despidió dándole un papel de servilleta en el que ponía su número de móvil.

-¡Maldito Black!- se quejó Lily

-Me ha hecho un favor. Verás lo contenta que se pone mi madre cuando le diga que tengo su teléfono. Ya huelo la lasaña que me va a preparar esta noche

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¡Bueno, eso da igual, mi niño¡Esta noche, vamos a comer una lasaña para chuparse los dedos, que se que te encanta!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Joder, Sirius! Tu lo de donde tengas la olla, no metas la polla, como que no lo terminas de pillar. ¿Es que no tuviste suficiente con Malfoy?- le reprochó

-Vamos, James. Es solo sexo. Esta de muerte¿no crees? Y parece tan inocente.. Con su corbatita y todo…xD- rió Sirius

-Pues como comprenderás, no se si esta bueno o no, porque yo no soy un degenerado como tú…- exclamó James

-¡EH…!-intentó reprochar el otro

-Perdona, no quise decir eso. Quiero decir: con tíos y tías, de todas las edades, colores, personalidades. ¡Eso tiene nombre: NINFOMANÍA!- le regañó James

-Ya vale. No te me pongas con tus charlas de fraile monógamo. Además, presiento que es especial- dijo Sirius

-¿Especial, el qué?- preguntó James desconcertado

-Ya sabes. El chico. Creo que nunca había salido con uno así…- murmuró

-No, la verdad es que hasta hora has salido con tipos que SI tenían buen gusto para la moda- se burló James

-Eso es lo que más me gusta. Es tan inocentón…¿Te puedes creer que se puso rojo cuando le preguntó que si era modelo?

-Ah, tu vieja táctica de ''¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo como tú en un sitio como este?''- explicó James- Hay cosas que nunca cambian. A mi también intentaste entrarme con ella...¬¬ Menos mal que no lo has vuelto a intentar

-Si, casi nunca falla. Pero te hablaba de ese chico. Creo que se ha convertido en el protegido de Evans…- murmuró

-Entonces ni lo intentes- aseguró James- tiene peor genio que George Bush con almorranas.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque siempre la contratamos para todas las películas- Sirius frunció el ceño

-Bueno, sabemos que es de confianza y tiene experiencia… ya sabes…- intentó explicarse James

-¬¬ Con migo no disimules…¬¬ se que eres tú e que la contratas siempre…¬¬ esta coladito por ella- dijo con voz cantarina

-Bueno, solo un poco. El fraile monógamo se va a la cama. Creo que tú también deberías hacerlo- le recomendó

-¡AH, NO!. James, dejamos claro que nosotros solo tenemos una relación de negocios y amistad- se burló mientras James le hacía un gesto ofensivo.

**CONTINUARÁ…(Con 3 reviews)**

**No. No penseis que James y Sirius tubieron o tendrñan un romance porque va a ser que no..xD en cuanto a Lily, se esta empezando a volver demasiado sobre protectora...¬¬ ya veré que hago con ella...WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...xD(nada malo, don't worry... Verdad que no será malo, Jimmy?xD) y tengo el honor de decios que dentro de dos chaps PUEDE que salga nuestra odiadísima Tonksie-tonks..xD( que diminutivos más raros pongo..xD) y ya vereis de que..xD No me enrrollo más ni os pongo más spoilers de proximos chapis. Nos vemos de nuevo en ''Behind the cameras'' n.n**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD: Dejen reviews o no podré publicar..**


	4. Una grabación un tantoaccidentada

**Llegamos al 4º chapi de Behind the cameras! De nuevo, habeis repondido sobresalientemente ¡Os doy las gracias por ello! Veo que os esta gustado el ff..xD Bueno, ya se que Siris esta resultando ser alggo descarado, pero cambiará...xD Bueno, además de eso, he de decios que estoy en esta semana con todos los examenes de evalución, llego a tener 2 por día, asique, creo que no podré escribir hasta el viernes por la tarde. La verdad es que si he ido publicando es porque tenía escitos los 4 primeros chapis, pero ahora voy a tener que relaintizar un poco el asuntillo, por desgracia -.-**

**De todas formas, intentaré escribir algo en clase n.n Bueno, hoy no s cuento mi vida porque estoy un poco muerma con el examen de ingles de mañana y tengo 1s ganas ya de quitarmelo de encima...Bueno, al menos tengo la morla un poco alta después de mi 9.5 en historia nunca me imaginé sacar tanta nota con una profesora tan exigente como la mia..xD Espero que el de ingles haga un examen con el que aprueben más de tres personas..si no..¡HUELGA!xD( y no iba a hablar de mi vida..xD) bueno, no me enrrollo y os dejo con el chap! n.n**

**Una grabación un tanto...****accidentada**

**Río Tamesis, 8.30 a.m**

La verdad es que no recordaba un día más frío que aquel, estar con las botas empapadas de agua para coger un buen plano, tampoco es que fuera muy beneficioso.

-Y ahora, es cuando Amanda quiere tirarse del puente porque Sean no se presentó a la boda, él intenta evitarlo, pero ella se tira y él decide morir con ella… ¿Esta todo claro¿Bien los arneses, Nacissa?- preguntó Albus

-Todo bien, pero creo que esto debería hacerlo un extra ¡Le tengo un miedo horrible a las alturas!- se quejó la actriz

-No encontramos a nadie con tan poco tiempo, así que, tendrás que hacerlo tú. Solo es un caidita. Recuerda que tienes a profesionales. Y en todo caso, si caes, Sirius estará debajo…xD- dijo Lily

-Que chistosa nos ha salido hoy la pertiguista- siseó despectivamente Black

- Estamos todos preparados¿si o no?- exclamó exasperada Minerva

-Todo en orden- aseguró Narcissa muerta de miedo y haciéndose más nudos de los necesarios en el arnés

-¡Listos!- gritó la ayudante del director

-Listos- dijeron los de iluminación, sonido y grabación

-Listos- dijeron por último los cámaras

-¡ACCIÓN!- Narcissa empezó una perorata con voz dramática.

-(…) Sean no me ama. No podré superarlo, prefiero que la limpia agua se lleve mi cuerpo y su recuerdo, adiós, mundo cruel- finalizó con pose teatral y subiéndose sobre la barandilla del puente. Oportunamente, una embarcación apareció por el Tamesis.

-¡No lo hagas¡No valgo la pena! Amanda, no te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba, pero no pude ir a nuestra boda porque Janet me lo impidió- gritó Sirius sobre la cubierta del barco

-¡No te creo! Janet es mi mejor amiga¿por qué haría algo así?- de nuevo, dramáticamente

-Porque esta enamorada de mí-le explicó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Remus debía reconocer que era un buen actor¿se echaría colirio?

-¡Mientes¡Siempre me has mentido¡Pero nunca más podrás hacerlo, porque estoy decidida! Hasta nunca- exclamó mientras se lanzaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Oh, amada mía! No puedes hacerme esto. Si el Tamesis te lleva con él, yo me uniré a tu destino- y con eso, se lanzó al agua, de manera bastante patosa, la verdad. Tanto que se llevó a la pertiguista que también iba en el barco, o le que es lo mismo, que lanzó a Lily al agua

-¡COOOOOOORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- gritó el director. Unos nadadores profesionales habían ayudado a subir de nuevo al barco a Lily y a Sirius.

-¡Señor Black¿Se puede saber qué esto?- preguntó Minerva indignada- ¡En su currículo ponía claramente que era campeón estatal de natación durante el año 2000!- exclamó McGonagall histérica

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es nadie más se presento.. n.n Pero si quiere, puedo traerle la medalla que me dieron n.n- intentó disculparse Sirius. Albus se masajeó las sienes mientras Remus se reía y a Lily no parecía hacerle tanta gracia que sus nuevos pantalones estuvieran ahora llenos de barro. Gracias a Dios, llevaba el chubasquero puesto y no cogería una pulmonía.

- A ver, Black. En el guión dice que debes tirarte de cabeza. No es tan difícil…- le aseguró con una sonrisa coqueta una encargada de iluminación

-Yo tardé tres años en perfeccionarlo- aseguró Lily. Remus estornudó.

-Porque tú eres una…- Remus estornudó-Jesús…Tú eres cortita, Evans- Remus tosió como un perro apaleado- ¿Oye, estas bien?- preguntó Black

-Tú si que eres cortito, que ni si quiera sabes lo que es estilo braza. ¡Zopenco…! Remus¿te encuentras mal?- preguntó la chica viendo que su amigo no dejaba de toser

-Ujum, ujum, no es, solo…achú… Supongo que habré cogido un…cof, cof…- intentó expresarse Remus

-Será mejor que salgas del agua antes de que te de una pulmonía. Toma, ponte esto- le aconsejó amablemente Black, teniéndole la manta que le había dado.

-Gracias- dijo entrecortado

- Bueno. La toma ha estado bien. Podemos dejar de lado lo del estilo de tirarse. Por hoy, hemos terminado- se despidió el director.

-Remus, tienes mala cara. Mejor te llevo a casa- dijo Lily tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

-Que no es nada…¡ACHÚ!- se quejó Remus

-No hace falta que lo lleves, Evans. Ya me lo llevo yo en mi deportivo. Llegaremos antes- decidió Black y sin dar tiempo a nadie para si quiera rechistar, se llevó a Remus como si fuera un saco de patatas.

**Casa de los Lupin 14:08 P.M**

-Perdone¿es usted la madre de Remy?- preguntó Sirius con Remus aún en el coche.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews!xD)**

**Lo he dejado en lo más interesante..xD se aceptan apuestas sobre como reaccionará la madre de ''Remy''xD TODO, EN EL PRÓXIMO CHAP DE ''BEHIND THE CAMERAS''**


	5. la cucagacha'

**HOLAAA! Como podeis ver, para mí lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente chapi de behind the cameras. Estoy muy feliz por la acogida del ff n.n no creía que os fuera a gustar tanto, pero eso esta bien...xD A habído un liggro cambio de planes, los capitulos se me hacen coertos y Tonks me temo que no va a salir hasta dentro de dos..xD de todas formas, su actuación será estelar y no dudará mucho...WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡MUERE ''PELO DE ESTROPAJO DE AGATHAR RUIZ DE LA PRADA''xD Ujum, no pongo spoilers...xD Bueno, hoy estoy un poco más fliz porque al fin he terminado de hacer examenes, aunqu me sigue jodiendo lo de KSan, pero, que haga lo que quiera...u.u que le vamos a hacer...Ya no podré hablar de yaoi en clase de lengua...TT-TT xD La vida sin KSan y su magnum será aburrida...TT-TT**

**Como ya he dicho antes, muchas gracias por los reviews a tods ¡OS AMO¿lo sabeis? en serio, no habría aguantado 4 examenes seguidos si no hubiera parado de estudiar para leer vuestros reviews n.n ( No me vencerá la geología..xD) Sobre todo, gracias a Misi, que cada día me manada como poco un review y últimamente se esta leywendo de pe a pa todos mis ffs( gran sacrificio..xD) por eso mismo, ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero Behind the cameras esta dedicado a ella n.n Ahora, os dejo con el ff ¡Y ESPERO REVIEWS!**

''**La cucagacha''**

_En anteriores capítulos…:_

_-¡Remus, hijo¡Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaan orgullosa de ti¡Vas a conocer a Sirius Black en persona¡Ay! Si yo tuviera unos pocos menos años..!_

_-No hace falta que lo lleves, Evans. Ya me lo llevo yo en mi deportivo. Llegaremos antes- decidió Black y sin dar tiempo a nadie para si quiera rechistar, se llevó a Remus como si fuera un saco de patatas._

_-Perdone¿es usted la madre de Remy?- preguntó Sirius con Remus aún en el coche._

**Casa de los Lupin**

-¬¬ ¿Usted que cree¿Me ve cara de madre?- preguntó el hombre de la puerta

-n.nUU Entonces¿Es usted el padre de Remy?- preguntó Sirius algo avergonzado. ¿Avergonzado¡Sirius Black y vergüenza eran antónimos! Nunca reconocería… Antes muerto que con vergüenza…(N/A xD)

-Si, soy yo ¬-¬ Mi mujer ha salido a comer con unas amigas suyas. Oyes, tu cara me suena de algo ¿Eres de la familia?- el padre de Remus recordó cierta foto al lado de la de su hijo con un diploma

-No. Soy Sirius Black, trabajo con su hijo- explicó tendiéndole la mano cortésmente

-Sirius… Sirius Black… Estoy seguro de que he oído tu nombre a mi mujer. Me suena mucho…Puedes pasar, estoy haciendo té, claro que es la primera vez que lo hago. Meggie siempre lo hace por mí- le invitó el hombre estrechando la mano

-Solo he venido a traer a su hijo. Creo que ha pillado un resfriado- le advirtió. Remus salió del coche y estornudó fuertemente.

-Gracias por traerlo. Este chico es más blando que la mantequilla, de pequeño siempre estaba enfermo, claro que yo creo que la verdad es que fingía para no ir al instituto.¿En serio que no quieres probar el té?- preguntó el hombre como si le estuviera invitando a probar un explosivo.

-Buueeeeeeeno…- aceptó Sirius entrando en la casa. Remus subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Tenía mucho sueño y no se quería imaginar la cara de Sirius al beber el té de su padre.

El padre de Remus sirvió el té un par de tazas y Sirius se lo pensó un momento antes de tomárselo. Tenía un color parduzco nada saludable y algunos grumos de algo que parecía musgo más que té.

-¡Vamos, bebe, chico¡Que no te de vergüenza!- lo instó el hombre. Y como Sirius NUNCA tendría vergüenza y era bien sabido que era valiente, apuesto, atlético, archifamoso, afamado, y todos esos adjetivos empezados por a, se bebió de una trago el contenido de la taza.

-¡AGGGGGGGGGJ!- gritó cuando la bebida le pasó por la garganta-¡EZTA AZQUEZOZO Y ZEMANDO!- se quejó Sirius( esta asqueroso y quemando)

-¡ESPERA, HIJO! Mejor tomate un traguito de whisky a ver si se te quita el mal sabor de boca…

Una hora después, Remus despertó de su siesta a tomarse una aspirina y se encontró a su padre y a Sirius cantando ''la cucagacha'' con 5 o 6 botellas de whisky vacías junto al sillón.

-¡LA CUCHAGACHA, LA CUCAGACHA YA NO PEGUE GAMINAR, POGGGQUE NO TIENE PORGGGGQUE LE FAGTAN LAS DOG PATITAS DE ATRAGS..!- CANTABA Sirius alegremente bailando algo parecido a un tango con su padre.

En ese momento, un ruido de llaves los sobresaltó y la madre de Remus apareció junto a sus amigas, las cuales llevaban camisetas con frases como ''Amo a Sirius'' ''Siri capullo, quiero 1 hijo tuyo'' o ''Siri no es gay''

-Oh, no. Mama y sus amigas las del club de fans, no…- susurró Remus afónico. Intentó esconder al ebrio actor en el guardarropa, desde donde se le seguía oyendo cantar amortiguadamente.

-¡Alphrad, por Dios¡Mírate, estas como una cuba¿Cómo te has podido beber 5 botellas de whisky tú solo?- gritó la mujer histérica mientras sus amigas murmuraban cosas como: ''seguro que Siri nunca haría eso''

-¡NO¡HIP!Me he bebido siete, pero con Ssssssssssigiussssssssssss- dijo el marido a trompicones

-¡Aquí no hay nadie más que tu hijo que esta acatarrado y ni si quiera le has puesto un termómetro para ver si tiene fiebre!- exclamó al mujer

-Mama. No hace falta. Me lo he puesto yo…-susurró Remus

-¡Pero seguro que te lo has puesto mal¡Venga que te vea ponértelo¡Y tú, Alprad, no te puedo dejar solo!- se quejó la mujer. Mientras, Alphrad abrió el armario del que Sirius cayó redondo sobre el hombre, tirándolo al suelo

-¡Ssssssssssuegroooooooooo!- gritó abrazándolo aún el suelo

-¡Sssssssssssigusssssssssssss!- exclamó Alprhad- ¡Vamos a cantag!

-¡Yellow submagine….!- empezaron a cantar poniéndose de pié y empezando a bailar. Las amigas de Meggie, la madre de Remus, habían caído desmayadas al ver salir del armario borracho a su ídolo y para colmo llamar ''suegro'' a Alphrad.

-Bueno, mamá. Yo me voy a la cama. Y no te quejes, que ya tienes a Sirius Black- a Meggie, con toda la pena de su alma, fue a la cocina y volvió con el remedio para todos los males. Desde despertar a un hijo remolón hasta desembriagar a los borrachos.

Un balde de agua fría del cayó sobre la cabeza a los nuevos ''Beattles''.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo seco de Remy? No querrás coger una pulmonía- preguntó amablemente la mujer cuando vió que Sirius volvía en si.

-Humm… claro…- la mujer se quedó esperando a que el actor se despelotara.

-¡Meggie¡Trae la ropa al chico, que no tiene todo el día!- refunfuñó su marido

- Aguafiestas….- murmuró la madre de Remus mientras subía las escaleras.

Un cuarto de hora después, Sirius vestía con una ropa que le quedaba dos tallas más pequeña y los pantalones le llegaban a las pantorrillas.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo Sirius cuando al fín se hubo vestido y la madre de Remus dejó de babear.

-¿COMOOOOOOOOO?- gritó la mujer- ¿No te vas a quedar a cenar?- preguntó con ojitos de cordero degollado

-Lo siento, Señora Lupin pero…- intentó disculparse

-¡Nada de peros¡REEEEMUUUUS¡TU AMIGO SE QUEDA A CENAR!- gritó Meggie. Remus refunfuñó algo parecido a ''pobre de él''

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews!xD)**

**Creo que tengo un trauma y por eso en casi todos mis ffs, alguien termina cantando...xD''La cucgacha'' xD esas son paridas que tienen marca ''CHS'' en general y ''Lor Lupin'' en particular...xD( como elWEWHIS YOU A MERRY KIRTASH quele cantaba a todo el mundo en navidad..xD o ''La macarena'' by James en Silencio..xD o elKumagoro sobre Kumagoro en El sirenito... si, tengo1 problema conlas canciones, si no las detrozo, no me quedo agusto..xD) Bueno, espero que os hayais reído un rato. Habeis perdido todas la apuesta..xD ¿A que a nadei se le había ocurrido?xD es que Siri tiene que graduarse las lentillas, que así le pasa...xDBueno, ya veremos lo que pasa en la cena jujuju, como dice Rems ''pobre de él''xD Bueno, ya sabeis que si no hay 3 reviews, no hay continuación. Ah! Por cierto, responder a 1 review que me acabode acordar de él; yo he establecido que sigo con 3 reviews porque me parece lo justo, No voy a pedir a mil personas que me dejen reviews porque soy realista n.n me parece que 3 en una buena cantidad como tu bien dijiste n.n.**

**Nada más. Muchos besos a todos/as!**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	6. La cena

**Holaaa! De nuevo estoy aquí con el siguiente chapi de behind the cameras!una vez más,muchas thankius por los reviews yotra vez, gracias a los lectores anónimos que no dejes review pero leen!n.n**

**Por alguna razón, hoy estoy feliz...xD( últimamente parecía que mi unico estado anímico era depresivo..xD) creo que tiene que ver con que al fin los examenes acabaron, he consiguidohacerme con todos los tomos de Furuba hasta el 10( incluido) y ayer ví una peli preciosa en el cine..xD Nose, pero I feel good..xD¡Por cierto! Felicidades a todos los padres del mundo, incluido el mío!(aunque sigo pensando que esta es una fecha tan materialista comoSan Valentín, que lso únicos que se aprobechan son los grandes almacenes y que el cariño se demuestracada día y no uno al año n.n)**

**También tiene algo que ver que ayer y el viernes estube llorando a lágrima víva con el que desde ahora se ha covertido en mi ff favorito( junto con uno de Viosil Uab) y que me atrevo a promocionar aquí: si quereis llorar, ''La triste luna'' de Zaratustra es el mejor ff que vais a encontrar para ello n.n Esta much más adelantado en slasheaven, y os aseguro que nunca había llorado tanto antes..xD Y direis: pos vaya 1 sintoma de felicidad es llorar..xD Ya lo se, es que me encantan los ffs de llorar( aunque e principio quisiera matar a la autora..¬¬ xD)**

**Bueeeno, me ha llegado 1 review que me ha pedido que escriba los chapis más largos u.u Antes, tenía la manía de no escribirlos de menos de 10 paginas de Word, pero con la edad, me he vuelto vaga(xD más aún) y además, no voy muy sobrada de tiempo u.u( estoy siempre más estrsada que el del anuncio de Malibú..xD) pero he intentado ahcer este capitulo un poquito más largo n.n**

**Por último, me parece totalmente impresionante que en solo 5 capitulos me hayais dejado ya 30 reviews O.O ( y eso que todavía queda historia para rato..xD) Supongo que es otro motivo para estar contenta..xD Misi, que siempre me dejas reviews y que sabes que te amo con la fuerza de los mares y el impetu del viento...(xD eso es de Ilen..xD lo siento por cogerte la frase..xD) Shin-Black, que también le amo; (u.u siempre se lo digo a KSan, tos lso tios q merecen la pena, son gays...u.u De ahí que escriba tanto slash, supongo..xD)angeldarkladyhana, que ya te hedicho...xDalejamoto diethel, las ideas siempre son miaaas!xD y Helen Black Potter que también la quiero muchísimo n.n gracias por seguirme siempre n.n. Para todos vosotros!  
**

**La cena**

-¿Diga?- James cogió el telefono pensado que sería su amigo

-¿Potter, eres tú? Solo llamaba para preguntar por Remus a Black… ¿Me lo puedes pasar?- preguntó la voz de Lily Evans

-Hay un pequeño problema. Aún no ha vuelto a casa- bufó malhumorado

-¿QUÉ¿Cómo que no ha vuelto¿Quieres decir que aún anda por ahí con Remus?- gritó ella

-Pues supongo… Aunque a lo mejor le ha dado por irse de viaje a Nueva York para ir a ver a su mujer…- dijo sarcásticamente

-Oh, dios. Remus ha estado toda la tarde con él. Que le habrá echo ese pervertido, hentai…- sollozó Lily

-¡Estas hablando de mi representado! Y además, no creo que hayan echo nada que el nuevo no quisiera.- exclamó James

-¡Su nombre es Remus y por supuesto que no quiere nada con tu estúpido amigo!- chilló Lily cabreada

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que quiera¿Es que te gusta o qué?- preguntó celoso

-Quien me guste no es de tu incumbencia, Potter y para tu información, solo me preocupo porque Remus es demasiado…- no sabía como expresarse

-¿Inocentón?- terminó por ella

-Solo un poco…

-Pues le va a quitar Sirius todo lo que tenga que ver con ello… Si es que no se lo ha quitado ya…xD- Lily tubo ganas de darle una colleja

OoOoOoOoOoO

-No me puedo creer que mi pequeño trabaje con un actor tan magnifico como usted- empezó a alabarlo la señora Lupin mientras su hijo ponía los ojos en blanco y cogía puré de patatas. Todo iría bien hasta que le enseñara las fotos de su infancia…

-El placer es mío señora n.n Cuando vi a Remus por primera vez creí que era el nuevo modelo- la señora Lupin sonrió

-Si es que ha salido a mi¿verdad, Alphrad?- preguntó su mujer

-Si, claro…¬¬

-Y de su padre ha sacado el mal genio n.n

-¬¬ MAMA!

-¬¬MEGGIE!

-Jejejejejejeje, no se crea. La que tiene mal genio es la novia. Lily Evans- dijo Sirius

-¿QUÉ¿Cómo es que tienes novia y no me has dicho nada!- gritó su madre

-¬¬ No es mi novia mama. Es la pertigista de la película.

-¿Ah, que no sois novios? Es que como se os ven tan juntitos- sonrió Sirius

-¡Pero come¡Que estas en los huesos! Seguro que tu mujer ni si quiera saber hacer bien los huevos fritos. El otro día leí en ''Hellow!'' que tiene un nuevo amante- al contrario de cómo todos en aquella mesa pensaron, Sirius rió.

-Bueno, ya estaba tardando mucho. Yo también lo leí. Cada día le gustan más jóvenes. Podría ser nuestro hijo¿no cree?- la madre de Remus se unió ala risa

-Eso mismo pensé cuando lo ví. Es lo que tienen las actrices de Hollywod…Mira a la Demy Moore… Por cierto¿te he contado alguna vez cuando Remus se hacía pis encima de los calvos?- y Remus se tapó los oídos mientras su padre cerraba los ojos y Meggie volvía a contar aquella vergonzosa anécdota de la que Remus estaba seguro que todos sus compañeros estarían enterados al día siguiente.

-Jajajajajajajajaja. Era realmente mono de pequeño xD Nunca me lo habría imaginado- comentó el actor

-Pero come, hijo, come…¡Prueba estos guisantes! Alphrad siempre dice que son como balas de cañón y que gracias a ellos es que Remus tuvo tantas caries de pequeño pero mis amigas están de acuerdo en que son deliciosos

-Mama, creo que a el señor Black no le interesa mi infancia- murmuró Remus consternado

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Sirius? Y no te preocupes, me encantan las anécdotas. n.n tu madre es muy divertida, Remy- y lanzada por el comentario, su madre se puso a contarle todo su vergonzoso pasado desde los dos años.

-¿Me perdonan un momento?- preguntó Sirius. El movil le estaba sonando y al parecer James lo necesitaba.

-Claro, cariño. Aquí no hay buena cobertura, pero puedes ir al hall, allí lo podrás oír perfectamente- Sirius hizo caso.

-Dime, monje monógamo. No e digas que me echas de menos- James bufó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Aún andas con el cámara¡Es que no me escuchas nunca¡Apiádate un poco de su cuerpo, que esta enfermo!- gritó haciendo que Sirius apartara un poco el móvil del oído

-No te preocupes, que aún no hemos hecho ''ejercicio''. Estoy cenando con sus padres

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó de nuevo James- ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que haces eso¡Nunca habías conocido a los padres de ningún ligue!- James estaba alucinando

-Bueno, me apetecía quedarme a cenar. La madre de él cocina bastante mejor que tú…¬¬ Hace años que comía algo que no fuera rebozado o congelado- se quejó

-¡Pero tío¡Tu no sabes lo que estas haciendo! Te estas comprometiendo demasiado…- le advirtió James

-Paparruchas. Solo ceno por la cara. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que a Remus de pequeño le daban miedo las tormentas¿No es una monada?- dijo Sirius

-Estas seguro de que no halo con su madre. ¡Por Dios Sirius! Si pudiera verte diría que se te cae la baba…- murmuró sarcásticamente James

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- bramó el actor

-No insinúo nada, te lo digo. Creo te has pillado de ese chico- dedujo James

-¿De Remus¡Tu estas loco¡Que lo haya traído a casa, me haya emborrachado con su padre y me haya dejado embaucar por su madre para quedarme cenar no significa nada!- gritó Sirius

-Pues ya es mucho más de lo que has hecho nunca por nadie. Además¿sabes si le gustas?- preguntó suspicazmente

-¿Si le gusto a quién?

-¡A Remus! Te has parado a pensar que te estas pillando por un tío al que puedes no interesarle lo más mínimo?- Sirius se quedó blanco.

-Dos cosas: yo NUNCA me he pillado por nadie y además, NADIE rechaza a Sirius Black- exclamó enrabiado

-Yo solo te lo advierto. Ah! Y te quiero antes de las doce en casa. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos a las cinco. Volvemos al Tamesis. Esta vez hay una extra para Narcissa- y así colgó. Sirius volvió al salón donde la señor Lupin y Remus recogían la mesa mientras meggie metía los platos al lavavajillas.

-¿Era algo importante?- preguntó Alphrad

-No, nada… Solo una promoción de Vodafone…- dijo sonriendo- Creo que va siendo hora de que me valla. Discúlpeme con su mujer, pero si me quedo seguramente me embauque para quedarme a dormir- se despidió

-Hasta otra entonces, Sirius- dijo Alphrad mientras se llevaba las copas a la cocina. Remus acompañó a su invitado a la puerta.

-Perdona a mi madre. u.u Su pasatiempo favorito es ponerme en ridículo n.n Nos vemos mañana en el Tamesis- se despidió

- Remus…-susurró antes de meterse en el coche

-¿Si?- preguntó el aludido

-Me lo he pasado muy bien

-Yo también. n.n Aún con 40 de fiebre y mi madre contándote que lloré la primera vez que me vacunaron, ha sido memorable n.n

-¿Te gustaría repetirlo?- preguntó ilusionado

-Siempre que no este mi madre, acepto n.n- sonrió Remus

-¡Bien¿Qué te parece mañana?- la verdad es que estaba alucinando consigo mismo. ¿Tendría razón James y se habría pillado de aquel chico?

-Emh.. Bueno…- asintió sonrojándose. Que mono se veía sonrojado. Daban tantas ganas de robarle un beso…¡UN MOMENTO¿Por qué siendo él quien era no lo hacia?

-Pues entonces nos vemos mañana, Remy- susurró mientras se acercaba y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews!xD )**

**¿Cómo reaccionará ''Remy''¿Tendrá razón Jimmy y se nos esta empezando a pillar Siri-chan por Remy¿Quién será la extra?xD TODO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! n.n Dejad reviews o no podreis saber como sigue esto...xD**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	7. Accidentes

**Hola!Hoy estoy feliz de la vida! llevo tres 8 y un 9 en la avaluación!( vereis mañana cuando me den la nota de ingles, como se me quita toda la alegría..xD) Muchas gracias a todos, como siempre, por los reviews, que ya sabeis que me ayudan mucho n.n. Hoy no tengo ganas de enrrollarme. Apesar de no tener examenes, estoy bastante cansada hoy..xD( u.u que vaga soy...xD) se que teneis ganas de leer el chap( que tengo hecho desde ayer, pero no he podido publicar antes..u.u) Bueno, lo siento por el final, pero tenía que pasar..xD Don´'t worry, esto no queda así como que yo me llamo Lor Lupin Sakuma xD. Bueno, os dejo con ello y no me mateis mucho..xD**

**Accidentes**

Cuando al fin se separaron, Remus solo pudo alucinar en colores. ¡El tío más buenorro sobre la tierra lo había besado¡A ÉL! Y ahora querría que dijera algo. ''Vamos, Remus, di algo inteligente'' se reprendió a si mismo

-Yo…-consiguió articular a duras penas

-No hace falta que digas nada, Remy; ¿te has dicho alguna vez que sabes a chocolate?- pues la verdad es que nunca. No es que se fuera besando con todo ser viviente que pasaba por delante

-Eh…- murmuró ruborizándose

-Nos vemos mañana, bombón- se despidió entrando en su coche y pisando a fondo el acelerador.

-Si… mañana…- tenía la cabeza echa un lio. Sería mejor que entrara en casa y lo consultara con la almohada. Resultó que antes de entrar se chocó con alguien.

- Remus…-susurró ese ''alguien''. Remus iba con la cabeza gacha y al mirara a ese alguien se encontró nada menos que con…

-¡MAMA!-gritó dando un brinco hacia atrás.

-Hijo…-murmuró ella

-¿Lo has…?- preguntó el cohibido. Su madre asintió en respuesta- Mama, lo…

-¡Esto es perfecto cariño¡Mi niño con Sirius Black¿No es maravilloso, Alphrad?- gritó la mujer hacia la ventana que daba al salón.

-Si cariño. Impresionante- suspiró su marido

-¡Ah¡No me lo puedo creer¡Y se ha quedado a cenar¡¿Querrá decir que va enserio y quiere pedir tu mano¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ALPHRAD, VOY A SER LA MADRINA DE BODAS DE SIRIUS BLACK!- gritó la mujer feliz de la vida

-Meggie. Sirius Black ya esta casado con esa mujer que tiene un amante que podría seer su hijo- la cara de la madre de Remus se ensombreció

-¡Pero seguro que se divorcian¿Y quién será la novia¿Dónde os vais a ir de luna de miel¿Y los paparazzi?- Oremus nunca pensó que su madre se tomaría así de bien que fuera homosexual y que además de ello, se besara con su ''Dios''

-Mama, creo que deberías parar un poco el ca…-intentó pararla Remus

-¡Ay mi Remsie¡QUE ORGULLOSA ESTOY DE TI!- gritó su madre achuchándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración

-¡Meggir, mujer¡Que vas a matar a tu hijo antes de que se pueda casar con Sirius!- Meggie hizo caso a su marido y soltó a su hijo, el cual corrió escaleras arriba para esconderse de su madre y sus planes de boda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bien, Narcissa. Esta vez, solo tienes que recitar el discurso y luego Nynphadora se tirará como si fueras tú- explicó el director.

-Esta bien- respondió Narcissa

-¿Me tiro ya?- preguntó la extra, la cual llevaba el pelo rosa chicle, pero para simular ser Narcissa,. Ahora llevaba una peluca dorada

-No, aún, no Tonks- le advirtió Albus. Empezaron a rodar y llegó la parte en la que Narcissa debía tirarse.

-(…)Adiós, mundo cruel- y Tonks se tiró. Tubo la mala suerte de que con las prisas, no se había atado bien el arnés y al llegar a la mitad del puente, la cuerda quebró y ella cayó a gran velocidad sobre el bordillo de la embarcación. Narcissa gritó asustada.

-¡Que asco!- exclamó Sirius cuando se le llenó la cara de sangre salpicada por al extra

-¡CORTEN!- gritó el director masajeándose las sienes hasta casi reventárselas

-Bueno, yo creo que la toma de ayer esta bien- expuso Minerva viendo el estropicio y a las ambulancias llegar. Los paparazzis también estaban por allí.

-¿Cómo ha sido¿Lo ha grabado?- preguntaron una horda de ellos rodeando a Remus que se defendía con la cámara

-Lo siento, aunque lo hubiera grabado, es confidencial y…- empezó a explicar

-¡Le daré 1000 libras por el video para ''noche de impacto''!- gritó uno de los comunicadores

-¡Le he dicho que no esta en venta!- gritó Remus. Los periodistas se pusieron a cuchichear entre sí.

-Al menos cuéntenos como ha sido- le pidió uno de ellos

-Bueno, pues estábamos rodando la escena y la extra no se puso bien el arnés, así que al tirarse…- empezó a explicar Remus

-¡Basta de preguntas!- gritó entonces Sirius apareciendo entre los periodistas

-¡Señor Black¿Usted también lo ha visto¿Es verdad que le ha salpicado la sangre de la víctima¿Le importa que su mujer tenga amante?- el c0omunicador casi se queda sin aire.

-He dicho que ni Remus ni yo vamos a responder más preguntas. Vamos- le dijo al chico tendiéndole la mano, la cual aceptó gustoso.

-¿No os parece sospechoso que Black se preocupe por ese cámara?- preguntó entoncs una mujer

-¿Será su amante?- dedujo otro. Ante esa declaración, todos los periodistas se volvieron, pero el actor y su acompañante ya habían desaparecido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Te han atosigado mucho?- preguntó Sirius

-No mucho, solo me ofrecieron dinero por la cinta- le explicó Remus desde el asiento del copiloto

-Pueden llegar a ser muy pesados. Y una verdadera molestia- dijo recordando a su antiguo amante.

-¿Te gustaba Malfoy?- pregunto Remus

-Je. Era solo un rollete. Ya sabes, un día en tu cama y al siguiente si te he visto ni me acuerdo- se encogió de hombros. Remus lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Así que es eso? En cuanto acceda a acostarme contigo, ni te acuerdas¿no?- exclamó dolido

-Eh…- ante eso si que se había quedado sin respuesta. Vaya, era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras.

-¡PARA AHORA MISMO!- bramó Remus. Sirius hizo caso al ver la rabia en sus ojos.

-Remus…- intentó calmarle. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había salido el coche y le había dado con la puerta en las narices.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews)**

**Ujum... no voy a comentarlo, ya lo he dicho antes, es importante para la trama, Sirius no lo puede conseguir a la primera porque realmente no sabe lo que tiene u.u( Misi, no me mates!TT-TT no podré seguir si lo haces! y no podremos hacer el plan de Rowling..TT-TT). Bueno, espero los reviews para poder seguir n.n( los emails omba, al msn de KSan y en todo caso al de Jeni, que nunca mira los mensajes...xD)(Ah! Zari, no te preocupes, esque soy una sentimental TT-TT me paso la vida llorando con los libros y por alguna extraña razón no lloro con Titanik..xD como no voy a llorar con un 1 ff que derrocha sentimiento como el tuyo! Mujer, lo bonito es eso..xD venga, son mis desvaríos..xD No hagas mucho caso..xD)**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	8. Paparazzis y sujetadores

**Madre mía! NO he dejado apsar ni si quiera un día y ya me habeis dejado 8 reviews en el chap 7!O.O( donde se quedaron los 3 reviews que pido siempre?xD) Me alegra que os este gustado tanto n.n Todos pensais igual que yo, por lo que veo; Sirius no puede venir y besar el Santo¿verdad?xD Porr eso mismo, voy ah hacerle sufrir un poco( solo una migajita..xD) hoy que estoy super feliz de la muerte porque el de Ingles me ha puesto un 6!xD( lo cual es mucho cuando hemos aprovado 8 personas y la mejor nota ha sido un 7 en evaluación..xD), al de Lengua me ha puesto un sobre en un trabajo de 1 libro(xD chupao, solo era un final alternativo, no habré echo yo de esos..xD) y un 8 en evaluación, otro en histori..u.u( claro, que el de E.F seguro que me jode viva suspendiéndome..xD a lo mejor me aprueba x pena..xD cuando pongo cara de perrito abandonado soy muy patetica..xD y alfinal del examen práctico la puse..xD) Bueno, el caso es que estoy feliz ahsta que me den esa nota xD asique, aprovecho y os dejo un chapi más. Espero que os guste y que me dejeis los 3 reviews que pido para continuar( si son 8 como hoy seré más feliz que...Letizia Ortiz...xD que rimas más monárquizas hago últimamente..xD)**

**Paparazzis y sujetadores**

Remus cerró la puerta del coche y respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el helado y húmero aire londinense. Después, echó a correr hacia casa. Hacia un rato que había empezado a llover, pero ni si quiera se había fijado mientras iba con Sirius en el coche. Desde luego, aquella carrera bajo la lluvia no era lo mejor para su catarro. Pronto llegó a una parada de autobús y este lo dejó a dos calles de su casa veinte minutos después. Ya tenía las llaves en la mano cuando cruzó la esquina hacia su calle. Se le cayeron al suelo al ver el panorama que había allí.

Cientos de paraguas se amontonaban frente a su casa mientras los vecinos cuchicheaban curiosos en las ventanas de sus casas. Los paparazzis no tardaron en echarle fotos y los periodistas se arremolinaron de nuevo en torno suyo.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que tiene usted una relación sentimental con Sirius Black?- preguntó una mujer

-¿Es verdad que esa cicatriz se la hizo su mujer en una pelea?- preguntó otro señalando una cicatriz en el cuello de nacimiento

-¿En serio están pensado Sirius Black y usted en casarse cuando el se divorcie de Bellatrix Black?- Remus no hizo caso a las preguntas.

-Sirius Black es un energúmeno y no tengo NADA que ver con él. Solo soy el cámara número 3 de la película en la que trabaja y si no piensan preguntarme sobre mi trabajo, no pienso volver a abrir la boca- Remus intentó pasar entre el barullo de gente y ya casi estaba en la puerta.

-Si lo niega es que es verdad- aseguró una reportera de avanzada edad. Remus ya había metido la llave en el cerrojo cuando el tumulto pareció abrirse lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera pasar.

-¡REMY!- gritó Sirius corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba y sin percatarse por alguna extraña razón de las cámaras que los rodeaban. Consiguió llegar bajo el porche de la casa de Remus donde todos centraban su atención ahora en la pareja.

- Punto uno: no vuelvas a llamarme ''Remy''; odio que me llamen así. Punto dos, vete a la mierda- y de nuevo, antes de que Sirius pudiera articular alguna otra palabra, le cerró al puerta en las narices.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER…!- gritó una periodista cuando al fin se liberó del shock popular.

-¡…HAN RECHAZADO…!-prosiguió otro

-¡…A SIRIUS BLACK!- terminó la vieja. Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de paparazzis que no pararían hasta sonsacarle hasta su más mínima intimidad. Hizo uso de su mejor técnica de escape: Correr.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡SIRIUS¡ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADO¿Dónde has estado toda esta mañana?- preguntó James como si fuera su madre. Solo que su madre no iría solo con unos boxers por su casa…

-¿Me harías el favor de vestirte¡Hoy no estoy para tus tonterías!- bramó Black entrando en su cuarto con un portazo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó una pelirroja desde la cama

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Sirius asustado de que una fan se le hubiera metido en la cama sin ropa. Bueno, bien visto, si esta buena, tampoco era tan malo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, BLACK!- gritó la mujer tapándose con las sábanas

-Pues este es mi cuarto, preciosa, así que, tú dirás- la mujer se levantó con la sábana enroscada en el cuerpo y miró a Black con odio desde sus ojos verdes.

-¿EVANS!- preguntó el gritando

-¡Lily!- exclamó James entrando

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué esta pasando aquí?- pidió Black furioso

-Vamos, Sirius. No es para tanto. Tu te traes siempre a tíso a casa y nunca te he dicho nada- le reprochó James

-¿Y qué hay de eso de que ''donde tengas la olla no metas la polla''!- Lily lo miró indignada y le soltó una bofetada.

-¡Me largo de aquí, Potter!- gritó enfurecida.

-Pero si aún estas desnuda…- le recordó James haciendo que se pusiera del color de su cabello

-¿Por qué habéis vendo a MI cama para hacerlo?- bufó Black

-La mía es muy pequeña…TT-TT- se quejó James

-¿Dónde metiste mis bragas, Potter?- preguntó Lily

-Ah, creo que están bajo la mesilla de noche izquierda. Y de echo, era un tanga- dijo James tendiéndoselas

-No se si lo sabéis, pero no me interesa lo más mínimo vuestra vida sexual- murmuró Sirius

-El sujetador… Creo que esta encima del armario…- dijo James rascándose la cabeza intentado recordar

-¿Cómo se supone que llegó ahí?- preguntó Sirius. Lily refunfuñó y James se rió.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas o podría dañar tu pobre mente- Lily volvió a refunfuñar con una mirada amenazante de ''como se lo digas puedes darte por muerto''

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews!xD)**

**xD ahora sabeis lo que han estado haciendo Lily y James durante ese día y medio que no han salido en el ff..xD( no soy buena para los lemmons..xD aunque, puede que haga uno al final del ff... quién sabe?xD ni yo se que rumbo va a tomar este ff..xD lo que tego claro es que NUNCA será un Sirius&Bella, asiquem no desespereis..xD) Bueno, espero que os hayais reído un rato. En el siguiente chapi, la reacción de la madre de Remus ante la reciente ''ruptura''( Nota de Aphrad: Ruptura?O.O pero si aín no había nada. Nota de Meggie- ¡Se iban a casar...TT.TT!Con la bonita pareja que hacían! Y claro que tenían un ''algo'' ¬¬ Remy y Sirius eran NOVIOS. Nota de Remus: No me llames Remy...¬¬ y no eramos novios. Nota de Alphrad- ¿Vessss? Nota de Lor: xD), ´¿cómo llegó el sujetador de Lily encima del armario de Sirius (Nota de James: es una historia muy interesante, veres, es que yo...Nota de Lily: Cierra el pico..¬¬ Nota de James: TT-TT Vale.)**

**Todo, en el siguiente capítulo de ''BEHIND THE CAMERAS''**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD¡DEJAD REVIEWSSSS!xD**


	9. Accidentes II

**GOMEN NASAIIII! Siento no haber podido publicar antes. Ayer estube de dentistas y hoy he estado trabajando en un ff de Furuba, asique, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquñi esta el 9º chap de ''Behind the cameras'' el cual espero que a muchs de vosotrs os guste, porque me lo habeis pedido desde casi el principio del ff..xDOs dije que todo a su tiempo, mis pequeñas saltamontes..xD Bueno, solo decir que el de E.F me ha puesto un 6 y yo estoy en shock O.O ¿Un 6?O.O Pero si tenía un 4.5 de media...u.u debe seer que el el examen práctico me salió bien xD (u.u y yo comiendome las uñas..xD) Por cierto, mañana, al fin voy a publicar el siguiente chap de ''No volverán'' Tengo el ff abandonadísimo, se me ha quedado atrancado y tengo que seguir, asique, mañana podré otro chapi n.n. Muchas a gracias a tods por los reviews n.n( os loviu a todos y lo sabeis jejejeje) y este chapi, para Misi, porque el ff es para ella..xD y para Ade, que casi adivina como iba a morir Tonks..xD**

**Accidentes II**

-¡Me largo de aquí Potter¡En mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza!- gritaba Lily histérica mientras se vestía

-Eso es porque no te han dado con la puerta en las narices mientras los retransmiten en directo para todo Reino Unido- se entrometió Sirius

-¡Te lo tienes merecido por pervertido!- le reprochó Lily

-Y me lo dice la mujer que ni si quiera sabe donde ha metido el tanga- se burló Sirius.

-¡Potter!- le pidió ayuda la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Me llamarás mañana?- preguntó el aludido

-Por supuesto que no -gritó Lily

-Problemas en el paraísoooo…-canturreó Sirius

-¡Cállate Black!- rugió James- Vamos Lily… llevas dos días diciendo que no llamarás y todas las mañanas me llamas…- sonrió con petulancia el de gafas.

-No seas arrogante Potter y no abuses de tu suer…

DIN DONG

Llamaron a la puerta. Acto seguido, una mujer morena y exuberante entró.

-¿Para qué llamas si tienes llave?- preguntó Sirius

-Para no encontrarme con esto- señaló despectivamente a Lily

-¡EH…!- se fue a quejar ella

-Al menos ten la decencia de no tener espectadores- señaló a James, el cual la miro con odio.

-Lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe y si me quiero montar un trío con mi manager y su novia…- empezó a decir Sirius

-¡YO NO SOY LA NOVIA DE NADIE!- aclaró Lily abrochándose el sujetador.

-Lily, cariño, creo que estando con esas pintas, no cuela mucho…- le dijo James

-Me largo de aquí- bufó Lily, totalmente vestida y saliendo con un portazo.

-¡ESPERA, PELIRROJA…¡o me dejes sola con la arpía y el pervertido…!- exclamó James corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius molesto

-Estas llamando mucho la atención con tu amiguito ese- dijo ella

-Mira, Bella. Te repito que a ti mi vida no te interesa lo más mínimo, así que, vete a la mierda con tu amante-hijo – siseó

-Pues eso mismo vengo a hacer. No pienso ir por el mundo como ''la mujer cornuda de Sirius Black''. Quiero el divorcio. Ah, y déjame decirte que fue del todo patético lo que hiciste antes de ayer. ¿Desde te rechazan¡Y más en directo! En serio que pensé que era un montaje…- Sirius estuvo tentado de saltar sobre su cuello, pero en vez de eso, cogió el bolígrafo y firmó los papeles del divorcio.

-Nos veremos en los juzgados- se despidió Bella agitando su larga melena

-Ojala te pille un camión…¬¬- susurró Sirius

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Señora Lupin, relájese. Estoy seguro de que hará bien el examen de conducir- dijo amablemente el examinador

-Bien, primero me podré el cinturón y luego arranco- y así, empezó el examen de conducir de la señora Lupin.

-Ahora gire a la derecha. Muy bien; siga recto hasta la estación de metro y desvíese hacia el aeropuerto- le señaló el examinardor.

-¡TENGA, CUIDADO, VIEJA!- le gritó un hombre en moto al que casi se lleva por delante

-¡Cuidado con esa mujer!- le advirtió el examinador. Demasiado tarde; una mujer que caminaba a toda prisa había sido atropellada por la señora Lupin.

-¡Corra¡Eche el coche para ataras!- gritó el examinador. Pero Meggie estaba tan nerviosa que se lió y pasó dos veces por encima de la mujer hasta conseguir echar atrás el coche. El examinador bajó y se echó las manos a la cabeza mientras la multitud rodeaba el coche.

-¡MADRE MÍA!- gritó el examinador. Meggie bajó asustada y se encontró con que la atropellada era nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Black.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- gritó la mujer totalmente alucinada- Es que en este puñetero país no podía pasar por la calle cualquier otra persona que no fuera la mujer del novio de mi hijo…- murmuró

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó un policía llegando a la escena

-¡Apártense!- les pidió otro a la gente que se arremolinaba en torno a la actriz

-¡Lo hice sin querer!- gritó Meggie desesperada. Aunque la verdad es que le tenía ganas..xD

-No se preocupe, señora Lupin. Sabemos que usted no tiene la culpa. El semáforo lo tenía verde, era la mujer esta la que debería mirar por donde iba. Sabemos que no fue su intención- sonrió el examinador

-Aún así, vann a tener que acompañarnos a comisaría- dijo el policía

-¡Quiero un abogado!- exigió Meggie-¡Ya mi hijo Remus¡REMUUUUS!TT-TT

-Ya. No se preocupe. Cuando llegue a comisaría podrá llamar a su hijo- dijo amablemente el policía

-¡No me espose, por favor¡Soy inocente!- gritó Meggie

-Cuantas películas ve esta mujer…u.u- susurró el policía

-¡Se que tengo derecho a un juicio justo¡Yo no he atentado contra nadie¡Solo soy una cabeza de turco¡Les llevaré a los tribunales!- siguió gritando Meggie

-¬¬UUUUU

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews…xD)**

**xD En serio os digo que si tengo que escoger a 1 personaje de este ff, elijo a la madre de Remus...xD siemplemente, ME ENCANTA!xD es lo mejor..xD Pobrecilla, anda que mala suerte tiene...xD Yo me imagino así a mi amdre en su examen de conducir..xD Bueno, dejo el tema de la madre de Remus y ps digo que ya tenía ganas de divorciar a Siri y a Bella..xD Pero mejor que se quede viudito...OSTIA! ES VIUDO NEGRO!xD no me había fijado...xD ujum, dejando a un lado msi paranoias, espero que le dejeis a esta pobre escritora un mísero review con el que hacerla feliz estos días. Si no, no sabreis que pasará con Bella..xD ¿Morira¿Se salvará¿La resucitará Snape con un ritual si es que muere?xD TODO, en el siguiente capítulo de ''Behind the cameras''**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD: Remus aún no le ha dicho a su madre que le pegó el portazo..xD asique, ella sigue con sus planes de boda..xD**


	10. Apaguen sus móviles durante la película

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero de nuevo, Lor Lupin y sus paranoias han vuelto!xD Últimamente y sin razón aparente, estoy bastante estresada...u.u creo que necesito unas vacaciones..u.u Por cierto, no se lo dije, pero durante las vacaciones de semana santa voy a esatr fuera, asique, me temo que no podré publicar..u.u También soy consciente de que cada vez mis capitulos son más cortos, pero si le teneis que echar la culpa a alguien, que sea a mi profesor de ingles..¬¬ Ujum, dejemos el tema, ese tío me pone de los nervios, pero al menos me ha puesto un 6..( y eso queyo era de 9s en ingles..¬¬)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, sabeis que me animan mucho n.n Además, he de reconocer que me había quedado atrancada hasta yer por la tarde. Sabíacomo quería seguir, pero me faltaban algunas escenas, y estaera una de ellas..xD El caso es que estaba atascada hastq que ayre por la tarde, estabayo hablando con Misi-chan de nuestras paridas varias(xD) cuando por casualidad me acordé de un episodio traumático de mivida,el cual pasó justamente estas navidades y pensé que paramí, fue bastante vergonzoso( por no decir que creo que nohe vuelto a encender casi el movil desde entonces...xD) Pero mis amigas aún se mean al recordar el incidente...xD Bueno, para compensar la falta de Remy( por al que os habeis quejado..xD) en el chapi pasado, aquí sale mucho..xD**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y espero reviews!**

**Apaguen sus teléfonos móviles durante la película**

-¡Vamos, Remus! Llevas dos días sin salir de casa.¡Es hora de que te olvides de Black!-declaró Lily animada

-¬¬ Yo no recuerdo a ese estúpido, egocéntrico, amorfo, mono…-suspiró

-¬¬ No me digas que Black te va a comprar con unas miserables rosas…- exclamó Lily irritada

-¡Es que son 12 ramos por día¡Y cada uno tiene una tarjetita! Mira este¿no es verdad, ángel de amor, que en esta apartada casa me distes un portazo que me mandaste a Hongkong?- Lily empezó a reírse como una loca. Cogió otra de las tarjetitas que había sobre la mesa

-Remusín mío de mi corazón, me gustaría XXX contigo hasta el monzón- de nuevo empezó a reírse escandalosamente-¡QUE ROMÁNTICO ES SIRIUS!

-¬¬ Y me lo dice que la que hoy ha venido sin tanga porque no le ha dado tiempo de recogerlo en casa de Sirius..¬¬- murmuró Remus

-¡No te metas con mi tanga!- gritó ella

-Yo no me meto con el tanga, si no como lo pierdes…xD- se mofó Remus

-¬¬ Vale, lo capto. Hoy me he hecho una promesa. Voy a pasar de Potter PARA SIEMPRE y tú de Sirius…- dijo ella decididamente

-Yo no pienso jurar eso…

-¡A DIOS PONGO POR TESTIGO, QUE NUNCA VOLVERÉ A PERDER MI TANGA POR JAMES POTTER!-juró solemnemente

-xD No te pongas dramática, Lily…- dijo Remus

-Pero necesito una última vez de despedida..¿Dónde esta mi móvil?- Remus se lo quitó de las manos cuando ya lo había encontrado

-Lily, tienes razón. Tenemos que olvidarnos de esos dos energúmenos. Debemos encontrar algo con lo que entretenernos…-susurró pensativo

-Remus ¿estas insinuando…¿Pero tu no eres gay…?- preguntó Lily

-¬¬ ¡Mira que estas salida! Me refería a ir al cine por ejemplo- dijo él.

-Cine…Luces apagadas…- susurró Lily

-Podríamos ir a ver Tristán e Isolda-sugirió Remus sin prestar atención al último comentario

-¡No¡Mejor una de miedo¿Qué te parece Saw 2?- propuso Lily

-¿Has visto la uno?- preguntó él

-La vi en Navidades con mis sobrinos, es algo macabra, pero creo que no hay nada mejor- y así fue, como Lily y Remus terminaron en el cine viendo la película más gore desde su primera parte…

-¡AGJ¿Pero que coño me has traído a ver!- gritó Remus tapándose los ojos

-¡No abras lo ojos Remus¡Yo tengo ganas de vomitar!-aseguró Lily-¡Ábrelos¡Mira! Agjjj… eso es el intestino…- Remus se puso de un nada saludable color verde

-Lily, cuando salga de aquí te mato- susurró Remus

-Calla. Parece que va a pasar algo…- dijo ella

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó todo el cine cuando un tío aparentemente muerto se levantó

TIRORIROOOO TIRORITOTIIIIIIIIII TIRORIROOOOOOO(N/a la canción de Europe..xD)

Todo el cine miró a Remus con ganas de estrangularlo. Remus cogió el móvil y no reconoció el número. Muerto de vergüenza, descolgó.

-¿Quién…?- empezó a preguntar

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOO!- retumbó por toda la sala mientras la película seguía su curso, pero a todo el mundo parecía interesarle más el abochornado Remus

-Mama- susurró- espera un momento estoy en el cine y…- empezó a explicarle

-¿QUÉ¿CÓMO¡NO TE ENTIENDO¡ME VAN A ENCARCELAR REMUS¡TIENES QUE VENGARME, SOY INOCENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó la mujer haciendo que toda la sala diera un brinco en sus asientos.

-Mama, tranquilízate. Las novelas son ficción, no te preocupes, Fernando Escandón no existe en la realidad- intentó tranquilizarla su hijo

-¡Esto no es ninguna novela¡Estoy en comisaría¡He matado a la mujer de tu novio!- CHAN- CHAN, CHAN-CHAN

-Mamá, si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia…¬¬- murmuró Remus

-¡Te lo digo en serio¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí! Un vagabundo esta empezando a mirarme raro…TT-TT- empezó a sollozar la mujer

-Pero mamá, solo un abogado puede sacarte de ahí- gritó Remus exasperado

-¿Y qué eres tú¿Para que te pagamos los estudios?- exclamó su madre

-Yo soy cámara, mama, cámara…- le explicó pacientemente a la mujer

-¿Y no se necesita también un Cámara en los juicios?- preguntó ella

-u.u Ya voy para allá, no te preocupes- la calmó Remus saliendo de la sala y corriendo para pedir un taxi.

-¿Te llevo a algún lado, bombón?

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews..xD) **

**¿Quién será el/la misterioso/a mujer/hombre¿Salvará Remus a su madre del vagabundo¿Será Saw 2 tan asquerosa que Lily tendrá que vomitar sobre las palomitas¿Seguirá Sirius con sus ''frases románticas''¿Bella esta muerta¿Y Alphrad¿QUÉ PASA CON ÉL?xD**

**TODO, en el siguiente capítulo de''BEHIND THE CAMERAS''**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD: REVIEWS!NECESITO REVIEWS!xD**


	11. Te acompaño en el sentimiento

**Hola! Aquí esty otra vez! Behind the cameras sigue su curso, esta vez, hay un poquito más de romance, aunque también sale Meggie...xD Veo que esta empezando a cerarse fans xD reconozco que es mi personaje faborito del ff...xD se parece tanto a la mia..u.u acompaño a Remus en el sentimiento..xD Bueno, veo que el chapi pasado os gut mucho a pesar de ser bastante corto, xD ya sabeis mi trauma secreto por el cual odio mi movil..xD Bueno, no me pasó exactamente en Saw 2, si no en Cronicas de Narnia, pero fue en la escena más imporstante y mi madre: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAA y todo el cine se volvió hacia mí y yo: u.u Bueno, traumas aparte, me alegro de que me leais y me dejeis tanto reviews. La vedad es que no esperaba tantos en mi primer UA..xD además, es uno del ffs más largos que he escrito, y creo que todavía le queda bastante( creo..xD) Bueno, no me enrrollo más, so dejo con el chapi que todos quereis y esèro reviews.**

**Te acompaño en el sentimiento…**

-¿Qué me dices?- Remus no respondió-¡Vamos! No seas así. Malfoy y tu no tenéis ni punto de comparación. No quería que pensaras que…- ''Remus, mantén la calma. Recuerda que le prometiste a Lily que NUNCA te liarías con este energúmeno''. Como ya habréis adivinado, el misterioso hombre que apareció tras la ventana tintada del coche no era otro que Sirius Black

-Lo siento, Black. He hecho una promesa. No me embaucarás con tu porte galante, ni tus ojitos de perrito abandonado, ni…¡Ah¡QUE DEMONIOS¡Deja de poner esa cara! u.u Esta bien. Llévame a la comisaría…¡Y QUE CONSTE QUE SOLO VOY CONTIGO PORQUE TENGO PRISA!- Sirius sonrió radiantemente abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta y con cara de ''ya, ya. Si te creo…xD''

-Bueno…¿Te gustaron las rosas?- preguntó Sirius en un semáforo rojo

-Me parece un poco excesivo, la verdad…- contestó el otro chico algo sonrojado y pensando que realmente era una monada. Además de que no podía haber nadie más sexy sobre la tierra con esa pose… y esas orbes grises mirándolo por encima de las gafas de sol…Tubo que controlarse para no ponerse a babear. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo?

-Bueno. Te enviaba un ramo de flores cada vez que pensaba en ti…-''Remus, control. No puedes liarte con él… Sobretodo no le mires el culo. Ni a los ojos…no, tampoco al pecho… ¡mejor al suelo! Joder, tiene hasta una piruleta ahí debajo…u.u''

-Emhh… gracias…- murmuró concentrado en esa piruleta zarrapastrosa pegada en la moqueta

-Es muy interesante mi suelo¿eh? Creo que hasta guarda el tesoro de Lincon- ¡Mierda! Había descubierto su tapadera. El techo. Mirar al techo era lo más seguro.

-Seguramente…- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros- Una pregunta…¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el cine?- Sirius primero se puso blanco y después un poco rojo.

-Bah… Eso es lo de menos…- dijo quitándole importancia

-¬¬ ¿No estarías espiándome?- preguntó Remus

-¿Yo¡QUE VA¡Que cosas tienes! n.nUUUU- murmuró sonrojándose. ¡UN MOMENTO¿Se estaba sonrojando¡SONROJADO ÉL¡SIRIUS BALCK! Aquello debía ser una pesadilla

-¿Sabes? Eso tiene nombre. ¡ACOSO!-se quejó Remus

-Emh… ya….pero…-¡UN MOMENTO¿Estaba dando explicaciones¡¿Qué coño estaba pasando! Ni si quiera a su madre le había dado explicaciones

-¡Eh¡Vas a pasarte la comisaría!- gritó Remus mientras Sirius seguía cavilando sobre su nuevo comportamiento. ¿Sería verdad que se había pillado?

-Remus…-susurró muy bajito. El aludido se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que no le llamaba por ese estúpido diminutivo

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado

-Lo siento. No quiero que te acuestes conmigo- os podéis imaginar la cara de Remus al oír aquello

-¿QUÉ..!-gritó alucinado

-Que no es solo sexo. Supongo que soy algo corto para estas cosas, pero creo que me gustas de verdad- finalizó haciendo que Remus se pusiera como un tomate.

-Yo…- logró murmurar Remus con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Era una broma?

-Por eso. No quiero acostarme contigo. Ya habrá tiempo¿no?- y aunque a Remus le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos, un grito lo sobresaltó

-¡NO ME TOQUEN¡NO ME METAN A UN CALABOZO¡SOY INOCENTEEEEEE¡YO SOLO SOY UNA CIUDADANA QUE PAGA SUS IMPUESTOOOOOS¡REMUUUUUUUS¿QUIÉN VA A CUIDAR DE MI HIIIIJOOOO?TT.TT- y ese fue el grito que rompió en mil pedazos el momento romántico y p'or el cual supongo que todas las fans de Meggie se habrás disuelto..xD

-Será mejor que vaya a ver a mi madre…-murmuró Remus saliendo del coche a toda prisa. Sirius lo siguió a una velocidad bastante más reducida.

-¡HIIIIIIJOOOOOOO!-gritó Meggie cuando al fin vio a su hijo- ¡Diles a estos hombres que yo no mataría a una mosca! TT-TT- su madre se le abrazó con fuerza

-Mamá, tranquilízate- le pidió el chico

-Así que usted es el famoso Remus. Yo soy Kingsley Shacklebolt, jefe de policía. Su madre no esta detenida ni nada por el estilo. Solo queríamos hacerle unas preguntas, pero se niega a responder si no esta usted delante..u.u- dijo el policía tendiéndole la mano

-¡Se que tengo mis derechos!-exclamó Meggie

-Tranquilícese, señora Lupin. No creo que usted haya podido hacer nada malo- dijo Sirius apareciendo entre la gente. A la mujer se le pusieron los ojos brillantes y se descolgó de Remus para ponerse a llorar sobre el hombro de Sirius.

-¡AY¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, Sirius¡Pero sabía que tu no me dejarías sola! Me salvarás como en ''Crimen ajusticiado'' donde eras el abogado más prestigioso de todo U.K¿verdad?- Remus, Sirius y el policía suspiraron.

-Meggie, eso solo era una película- explicó pacientemente Sirius mientras que la mujer cada vez se le pegaba más.

-TT-TT ¿Eso es que no me vas a ayudar?- preguntó ella sollozando

-u-u No. Señora Lupin. Le repito una vez más que usted no esta detenida y que sabemos que la infracción la realizó la señorita Bellatrix, no usted- suspiró Shacklebolt

-Eso dicen siempre… ¡Y luego terminaré comiendo arroz con gusanos en la carcel! TT-TT

-Mamá, te dijes que no volvieras a ver Cadena perpetua- consiguieron convencer a Meggie de que aquello no era interrogatorio y ella accedió a responder a las preguntas solo si tenía a Sirius a su vera.

-Bueno, como es usted una aprendiz, la autoescuela se hará cargo de los gastos- explicó el policía- Puede volver a casa.

Y así fue como Meggie terminó limpiando los suelos del coche de Sirius mientras este los llevaba a la casa Lupin. Al fin llegaron y el padre de Remus los esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Cariño¿Estas bien?-preguntó Alphrad nada más ver bajar a su mujer.

-¡Oh, Alphrad¡Ha sido horrible! Me querían meter en la cárcel con cadena perpetua, pero entonces Sirius ha venido y…- Alphrad suspiró y llevó a su mujer dentro de casa.

-Por cierto, te acompaño en el sentimiento- dijo Alphrad antes de entrar en casa.

-¿Esta…muerta?- murmuró Sirius casi inaudiblemente

-Cuanto lo siento…-empezó a darle el pésame Remus

-¿Sentirlo¿Pero tu estas loco¡DEMOS UNA FIESTA!-exclamó entusiasmado. Remus dedujo que la relación conyugal nunca había sido la mejor…

**CONTINUARA…(Con 3 reviews!n.n)**

**Si! Nuestro viudito negro se nos declaró!( o algo así xD) ¿No es una monada? n.n Una lástima que me encante joder esas escenitas¿eh?xD no os preocupeis, habrá más...xD no soy tan mala..xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y veros en la fiesta de Siris por la muerte de Bella..xD hasta entcnes, dejasme reviews o si no no podré seguir! Bueno, muchos besos y nos vemos pronto en ''Behind the cameras''!**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD: Recuerdo que este ff esta echo con todo mi cariño para Misi-chan. ¡TE LOVIU!Y felicidades por el premio n.n**

**Hblando de premios, no puedo evitarlo...¡OLE PEDROSA¡QUE ARTE QUE TIENE! Un 2º puesto nada más llegar, ya puedo oler la victoria desde aquí. Mujajajajajajjaja, tiembla Rossi, tiembla...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD( no hablemos de Sete-solo se estar en el suelo-Gibernau u.u vaya un...¬¬)**


	12. ¿Party?

**Hola! Si alguien quiere matarme, esta en todo su derecho; he estado 2 semans desaparecida; la primera, con examens en el instituto y la segunda de vacaciones en Baeza, Jaén, viendo las procesiones(u.u mis padres y sus ganas de ver santos..u.u he termiando de jesus, maria y la madre que los paíó hasta una parte de mi cuerpo que no debe ser nombrada...xD) Allí estube escribiendo, de todas formas. Hice 2 chaps de ''Behind the cameras, asique, mañana publicaré el siguiente¿okis?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Se que esta semana es el cumple de Misi, lo que no se esque día..xD asique, se lo dedico hoy, además de que le he hecho una drabbel, pero eso parte..xD¬¬ ya la vale, 17 añazos( y yo me quejo..xD) Bueno, no es tan oji-san, que mi amiga Ester los cumplió antes que ella...xD**

**Muchas thankius a todos por los reviews. Siento que el chap sea tan corto, pero0 os quería dejar con la intriga...xD Os prometo que esque no puedo hacerlos más largos. Es imposible meter más paridas en un ff..xD( sin contar con El sirenito, que ese es el ff más chorra que he escrito nuca, además de croosver, sin argumento, etc..xD y aú8hn así, estoy empezando a preparar una especie de 2º parte..xD) Bueno, nada, mcuhas gracias por leer y os dejo con el ff!**

**Un poco más abajo**

**Solo un poco más...**

**Venga, que ya casi lees el título..xD**

**¿Party?**

-¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta¡Hagamos una fiesta!- cantaba Sirius alegremente mientras revisaba su agenda de teléfono y marcaba su primera llamada.

-¿Hola¿Britney¿Cómo te va, nena¡Soy Sirius! Si, ese de la orgía brutal. Verás es que esta noche hago una…Que estas casada y tienes un hijo. Una pena u.u Quería probar tus ensaladas de marisco, gominolas y emanems. u.u Felicidades por el niño¿eh?

-¿Maddona?...¿CÓMO QUE YA BNO ESTAS PARA ESOS TROTES¡Pero si pareces una chavala en tu último video!...Ah… Que es una doble con veinte años menos..u.u ¿Y me puedes dar su teléfono¿Oyes¿Me escuchas? u.u Me ha colgado la muy…

-¿Brad? Ah, que no quieres repetir lo de aquella noche. u.u Lo entiendo. Felicidades por el bebe

-¡No se ponga así!...¡YO NO HE DICHO QUE SU NOVIO SEA DE LA OTRA ACERA!

-¿Cómo que grabando en Singapur?

-¿Te has desintoxicado en serio¡PUES MOLABAS MÁS BORRACHO COMO UNA CUBA!

-Ha sentado la cabeza y no quiere ni oír hablar de mí…- y así, Sirius siguió llamando hasta darse por vencido. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿A todo el mundo le había dado por madurar menos a él¿Era aquello un complot contra su persona? O quizás solo fuera solo que había llegado hora de comportarse como un adulto y asumir unas cuantas responsabilidades. Parecía que a los demás no les iba tan mal haciéndolo…

Se tiró al sillón de cabeza, totalmente derrotado, deprimido y sin saber como empezar. Rezando para que alguien le dijera como hacerlo.

¿A quién se le ocurría? Una fiesta cuando muere tu mujer… Para el anuncio de la coca-cola es estaba bien, pero no era lo apropiado en la vida real. Aunque tampoco es que le fuera a llorar…

De pronto, la pierna empezó a vibrarle, cogió el móvil descolgándolo cansinamente.

-¿Si?- murmuró con voz huraña

-Ho-hola Bla-Sirius…- murmuró una voz entrecortada al otro lado del teléfono. No podía ser verdad ¡Remus le estaba llamando¡A él¿Sería aquello lo que llaman una señal divina?

-¿Remus?- preguntó temiendo que fuera una broma de James

-Gracias por llevarme a comisaría y aguantar a mi madre. Creo que ahora te esta haciendo un bizcocho en agradecimiento

-n-nUUU No ha sido nada…- dijo quitándole importancia

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo…- preguntó el chico apenado

-Si te sientes mejor, creo que puedes hacerme un favor- aceptó Sirius

-Claro. Lo que sea. ¿Es algo relacionado con el entierro de tu mujer?- preguntó de nuevo Remus

-Nah, no tiene nada que ver… es solo que…-y se paró en seco

-¿Solo que…?- le instó a seguir

-Hace unos días no fuiste a la cena…- le recordó

-¡Estaba muy cabreado contigo¡Fuiste un imbécil!-contestó el chico

-Si. Ya te dije que lo siento y me perdonaste¿no?

-Así es- aceptó Remus

-Bien, pues el favor que quiero que me hagas es…- empezó a explicar el moreno

-¿QUÉ!-estalló Remus impaciente

-Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche- y Sirius se sorprendió a si mismo cruzando los dedos para que aceptara ¿Sería eso un comienzo de la madurez¿Era amor de verdad, de ese que derrumbaba todo tipo de barreras y provocaba guerras como la de Troya? Había hecho tantas películas sobre el amor, que creía que podría tener un doctorado sobre ello, pero en realidad, se veía que en la práctica era algo patoso y estaba más confudido que Dinio en un eclipse. Le pareció eterno aquel segundo Remus tardó en contestar

-Pero¿no ibas a hacer una fiesta esta noche?- preguntó el cámara desconcertado

-No. u.u Me he dado cuenta de que quiero sentar la cabeza y me gustaría que fuera contigo… …. ¿Remus?... ….¿REMUS?- al otro lado del teléfono, un Remus totalmente atónito intentaba que los ojos no se le salieran de las órbitas.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Nunca había hablado más en serio…¿Qué me dices?

-Yo…

………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………….

**CONTINUARÁ….(Con 3 reviews…xD)**

**Hoy tengo 1 día raro, asique, me ha dado por poner los puntos esos al final, no es por nada en especial..xD Bueno, espero reviews o no podré publicar mañana, jejejejejejjeje**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	13. La respuesta

**Hola¿Cómo os va la vida? Bueno, supongo que parecido a lo de ayer¿no?xD**

**Bueno, la loca de los Siri&Remy ha vuelto para que no la degolleis. Si los chapis me han salido tan cortos es porque los escribí en un cuaderno y me ocupaba 3 paginas más que a Word( escribo grande...u.u) asique, no me parecía tan chico cuando lo escribí...u.u No os preocupeis, este chap es algo más largo, para que no so quejeis y Meggie vuelve a la carga..xD( qué sería este ff sin ella?xD MEGGIE 4EVER AND EVER IN THE NIGTH!xD)**

**Me gustaría haber podido publicarlo antes, pero mi primo Miguel me ha yenido ocupada por la mañana... Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animais a seguir( y otros a que tenga gans de suicidarme..xD pero esos no lso cuento..xD) asique, gracias por ser mi inspiración. n-n Os dejo con el ff, que no me cansaré de repetir, esta dedicado enteramente 4 Misi.**

**La respuesta**

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, HIJO MIOOOO!-gritaron por el teléfono- Sniff…Mi pequeño se va a casar con Sirius Black…TT-TT ¡QUE BONIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT-TT ¡TENGO QUE PREPARARLO TODO¿Qué te parece ir a España y casaos en un pueblo de la costa…?-empezó a decir Meggie emocionada

-¡MAMA¡NO COJAS EL TELEFONO¡ESTATE QUIETA Y NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!- le robó el teléfono Remus

-¡PERO HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT-TT- se quejó

- . Mama, esta es una decisión que tengo que tomar yo- le explicó Remus

-Estoy de acuerdo con el chico, Meggie- opinó Alphrad

-¬-¬¡PERO ALPHRAD…! TT-TT- intentó decir

-Nada de peros. ò.ó Marggorite Lupin; deja a tu hijo en paz tomar su decisión- ordenó el hombre con voz autoritaria- ahora, vamos al teatro. Te dejamos la casa para ti solo, hijo. Ya me entiendes ñ-n- Remus e sonrojó e intentó replicar

-¡REEEEMUUUUUUUS¡TENGO EL PROBLEMÓN DEL SIGLO¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE POTTER!- gritó Lily como una histérica entrando en la casa

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Sirius incrédulo

-¡Tú dilo más alto, que tengo a Sirius al teléfono!- entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo que su amiga había dicho- ¿Tú…¿De Potter…?

-¿Y qué estas hablando con ese energúmeno?- preguntó ella evadiendo el tema

-Quiere sentar la cabeza conmigo- explicó Remus con los ojitos brillantes

-¡INMORTALICEMOS ESTE MOMENTO!- exclamó Meggie haciendo una foto y sacándolos a todos, incluso al teléfono y a ella misma- ¡Voy a titularla ''el día de la pedida de mano de mi Remsie-phoo''¡No¡El día que Sirius Black le pidió la mano a mi niño!- gritaba Meggie emocionada. Alprhad la cogió del brazo y la sacó de la casa mientras ella seguía gritando incoherencias

-¿Remus, sigues ahí?-preguntó Sirius asustado de todo aquel barullo

-n-nUUU Si. Es que, tengo algunos problemillas u.u No te preocupes, un momento y lo soluciono- respondió Remus

-Oyes¿Qués es eso de que Evans esta embarazada de James…?- Lily colgó el teléfono

-¡Ya estoy aquí, Sirius!-saludó James alegremente- Oyes¿te ha pasado algo? Estas más blanco de lo normal- se preocupó el chico viendo la palidez mortal de su representado

-Evans esta embarazada y es tuyo- respondió sin terminar de creérselo

-xD ¡QUE BUENO, SIRIUS!xD Si has creído que me lo iba tragar lo llevas claro, ya se que hoy es el día de los inocentes- rió James

-Lo digo en serio- contestó escuetamente

-O.O O.O Creo que voy a…-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque ya había empezado a echar hasta su primera papilla sobre el pobre Sirius

-Agj. ¡Joder, que asco, James! ¬¬ Que sepas que esto te lo descuento de tu sueldo ¬¬ ¡QUE LA CAMISA ERA DE DOLCE&GABBANA!

-Pero no puede ser….Lily no puede estar embarazada de mí. Es totalmente imposible…¿O no¡O DIOS MIO¡ COY A SER PADRE¡CON LO JOVEN QUE SOY! TT-TT- empezó a llorar James

-Calma, amigo. Pareces tú el embarazado en vez de Evans. ¿Te casarás con ella?- preguntó Sirius

-¿Ein? O-O Pues…O-O…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡HAS PICADO¡INOCENTEEEEE!xD- se burló Lily de la cara del chico

-Entonces…¿No estas embarazada?-preguntó inseguro

-xD Solo era una inocentada. ¿Sabes que hoy esa una mis fechas favoritas? Pensaba hacerle alguna broma a Potter, pero es que tu me pillabas más cerca xD- explicó la chica- ¿Cómo has podido creer que yo dejaría que pasara algo así¡Y más con Potter!- le reprochó

-Ufff.-…Menos mal. Me habías dado un susto de muerte xD-dijo quitándose un sudor inexistente- No me acordaba que hoy es el día de los inocentes

-Lo de Black también era una inocentada¿no?- preguntó ella

-No. Es verdad. Y ni si quiera me has dejado responderle- se quejó

-¿Y no has pensado que sea una broma?-preguntó ella

-No.- Estoy seguro de que no lo es. Estaba muy serio y además, he decidido creerle siempre desde ahora- le explicó a la chica

-¿Y qué le ibas a responder?- preguntó curiosa. Como quien le pregunta al guionista de una telenovela

-Pues…¡ESO ES ALGO PERSONAL, PELIRROJA ENTROMETIDA!- se quejó rojo como un tomate

-TT-TT Muy bonito. No confías en mí, que soy tu mejor amiga. Que soy casi de tu familia. Como tu hermana…¡Que digo¡COMO TU MADRE!- Remus rió

-No creo que quieras parecerte a ella-se burló

-Bueno, ya me entiendes…¡DESEMBUCHA DE UNA VEZ!- exigió

-La respuesta es…- empezó a decir Remus

-¡Espera, espera¡Voy a grabar lo con la cámara de video! Gritó su madre entrando a la casa de nuevo, con su padre exasperado intentado llevarla de nuevo a la calle

-Meggie. Estas abochornando a tu hijo- le advirtió Alprhad

- Papaparruchas. Venga, Remy-cha. Responde. De ello depende tu felicidad. Yo no te voy a presionar- dijo su madre amablemente

-Esta es la mujer con la que me casé- dijo Alphrad orgulloso

-Di que sí- susurró su madre al oído de Remus

-u.u Nunca cambiará…- se quejó Alphrad

-¿Y bien Remus?- preguntó su madre

-Pues yo…

**CONTINUARÁ….(con 3 reviews xD)**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Prometo que lo pospondré más, en el proximo chapi, ya responde..xD( Lor cruza los dedos de los pies..xD) OS LO JURO POR PETER!QUE SE MUERA SI NO ES CIERTO!xD Bueno, dejandonos de coñas, sé que habrá ''alguien''( Zaratustra xD) que querrá matarme, pero don´t worry que pronto sabreis la respuesta..xD y también que apsará con James y Lily, pobre ciervito..xD Pero ya sabeis, que nada de esto se puede hacer sin los 3 reviews que os pido.**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	14. Sirius Black es mi

**Hola!Estoy aquí, un poco jodida la verdad. Llevo desde el jueves acatarrada, el viernes estube todo el día en la feria de la Ciencia( que por cierto, no so vi a ninguno, o no os reconocí xD) Me han dichoq ue he salido en la tele y todo..xD Bueno, no se si e habeis visto, soy la castaña con gafas de ''planeta insecto'' xD Si es que he salido, seguramente también hayan salido KSan y Javi, este último matasellando a KSan...xD Bueno, el caso no es ese si no que como estube explicando toda la mañana y una parte de la tarde( porque a las 5 me quedé totalmente afónica) al día siguiente solo salí de la cama para comer, tumbarme en el sillón e ir al médico porque no me bajaba la fibre ni pa' atrás y el domigo, tres cuartos de lo mismo, por ceirto, lo quetengo es faringitis u.u Bueno, el caso es que no he podido escribir hasta hoy, que aunque estoy afónica, me encuentro bastante mejor. Sientola espera, he dormido con un cuchillo debajod e la almohada por si ''alguien'' quería matarme( y no miro a nadie, Zari y Ade...¬¬xD)Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews en el anterior chap y no so dejo más con la intriga, aquí esta Behind the cameras de nuevo. Espero reviews.**

**Sirius Black es mi…**

-¡VENGA, HIJO¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!-se quejó Meggie

-Iba a decir que…

-¡LILY¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!- EXCLAMÓ James entrando como una exhalación al salón de los Lupin que empezaba a parecerse al camarote de los hermanos Marx, Sirius apareció tras él en un segundo plano

-¿QUÉ¿Yo, contigo¡¿PERO QUE TE HAS FUMADO!- GRITÓ Lily aunque por dentro estuviera haciendo una fiesta interior.

-¡Debemos hacerlo por el bebé que llevas en tu interior!- dijo él dramáticamente con una pose al estilo clásico de amargura

-¡Yo seré el padrino!- sonrió Sirius hablando por primera vez

-¡UN MOMENTO¡Remus aún no ha respondido a la pregunta!- les recordó Meggie reparando en Sirius y colgándose de su hombro

-u.u Esta es la última vez que intento decirlo…- la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. (N/a HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! xD) Sirius había empezado a sudar como un pollo por alguna extraña razón, Lily hasta se había olvidado de que James acababa de pedirle matrimonio y James y Alhprad… tomaban una copa de vino tranquilamente…xD- ¡SI¡Ya lo he dicho!¬¬ ¿Estáis contentos?- Meggie se puso a llorar mientras Lily aplaudía también con lágrimas en los ojos y Alphrad le daba una importante suma de dinero a James, producto de una apuesta.

-¬¬ No vuelvo a apostar con el chico de las gafas nunca más…¬¬- se quejó Alphrad

-¡Pero Alphrad¡Tú hijo se casa y lo único que se te ocurre es hablar de una apuesta!- le reprochó su mujer.

-¿Quién ha hablado de casarse?- dijo Sirius de pronto aterrado

-Hablado de bodas...¿QUÉ PASA CON LA NUESTRA?- gritó James

-¡COMO TE CASES CON REMUS, TE MATO!- le amenazó Sirius

-Hablo de Lily¡ZOPENCO!- le recordó el de gafas

-¡QUE YO NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-gritó Lily histérica

-Entonces¿esta noche cenamos juntos?-preguntó Sirius a Remus

-Claro n-n Es lo que llevo intentado decir una hora y media-(N/a en realidad han sido 3 capítulos..xD)

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ETSAS EMBARAZADA¿HAS ABORTADO?- preguntó James con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Nunca ha habido bebe¡Era una simple broma!- le explicó Lily

- u-u Ahora que ya había comprado la cuna y el cochecito por catálogo…- lily sonrió

-¿Y de qué color era?- preguntó

-Emhh…Rojo, pero ¿qué más da? No hay bebe que llevar…TT-TT- dijo James afectado

-Bueno…Pero puede haberlo pronto…- James la cogió al vuelo

-Bueno. Pues cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor¿no?- dijo tirando de ella

-Ah, ah. Primero tienes que preguntármelo otra vez – ordenó Lily

-¿Preguntarte qué?- Lily lo miró con odio-¡Ah¡ESO!- dijo quitándole importancia

-SI¡ESO!-gritó la pelirroja

-Lily Evans¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó James

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó echándose a sus brazos

-¡QUE BONITOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó emocionada Meggie

-u-u Seguro que el cochecito lo va a pagar con mi dinero- se quejó Alphrad

-¿Qué querías decir con ''sentar la cabeza''?-preguntó Remus

-Emhh…La verdad es que no lo se… Ser novios y eso¿no¿Quieres venir a vivirte conmigo? Creo que el lasta de James se va a ir con Evans..¬¬

-¡AY¡MI NIÑITO VUELA DEL NIDOOOO!- sollozó Meggie

-Ya iba siendo hora..25 años manteniéndolo..u.u ¿Quién parará ahora a Meggie los pies?...¡REMUS, NO TE VALLAS, HIJO MIO¡ ES HOMBRE NO ES PARA TI¡ QUEDATE EN CASA CON LSO TUYOS QUE TE QUEREMOS! TT-TT- suplicó Alphrad

-Vamos, vamos, Alphrad. Sé que es duro, pero aún nos tenemos en uno al otro- dijo Meggie mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó el pobre, ujum, el padre de Remus..xD

-Papa, no sabía que te importara tanto que me vaya, pero ya va siendo hora de que me independice y…¡DEJAD DE DAOS EL LOTE EN MI SOFÁ!- gritó Remus hacia Lily y James

-¬¬ Aguafiestas- murmuró James

-Pero hiiiiiijo…TT-TT- esta vez fue Alphrad y no Meggie

-¡No me robes la frase, que tiene copiraithg mío! ò.ó- gritó Meggie

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos poco a poco… ¿Qué te parece si me mudo dentro de unos meses?- Alphrad pensó en si podría obtener el divorcio en esos meses. Sirius miró a Remus con ESA cara de corderito degollado a la que NADIE era capaz de resistirse.

-¿Tan tarde?-preguntó con un pucherito

-¡Remus, no seas así! Tu padre y yo nos arreglaremos bien solos n-n La semana que viene podrías mudarte- le recomendó su madre

-Mama. Ni pienses que vas a poder entrar en el piso de Sirius como Pepe por su casa y espiarle…¬¬- le advirtió Remus

-¡Hay, hijo, que cosas tienes!- se avergonzó la mujer al ser descubierta

-Emhhh…- pudo decir Sirius

-Pst. Te doy todo mi dinero si dejas a mi hijo en paz- le sorprendió Alphrad por detrás

-¿Cómo?- preguntó atónito

-No hagas que me quede solo con Meggie, por favor..TT-TT- le suplicó

-Alphrad, cariño, no molestes a nuestro nuevo HIJO- a lo que Sirius puso cara de ''What''

-Meggie, no lo atosigues o…- le advirtió el hombre

-¡QUE BIEN SUENA¡SIRIUS BALCK ES MI HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOO!

-u-u

**CONTINUARÁ…(Con 3 reviews!)**

**xD ya sabeis, es de copiraigth( no se si se escribe así...xD)reservado as Meggie y a mi madre que son casi la misma persona..xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y os espero en el proximo chap para ver la mudanza..xD Bueno, espero reviews o no podré seguir publicando.**

**Muchos besos.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	15. Adivina quien

**Hola de new! Solo han pasado 3 días desde mi última publicación y hoy estoy ocupadísima, pero no he podido evitar publicar el chap..u.u Aquí esta el capitulo 15 de behind the cameras( es el 15, no?xD). Como bien dijisteis, las cosas no pueden ir tan de rositas, algo tiene que pasar...xD Efectivamente, me leeis el pensamiento..¬¬(dejad de espiarme!xD Sé que te pagan por dejarlos apsar, KSan...¬¬) Bueno, no se si lo dije, estoy MUY cabreada desde hace 1 semana porque un tío no deja de intentar meterme mano...¬¬ y esque me quedo tan atónita que no me puedo ni mover( yo: venga, mano, deslizate hacia su cara y plantale tos los dedazos, pero nada..¬¬) N se a que viene ponerlo, pero lo pongo porque siempre os cuento mi vida...xD Hablando de mi vida¿sabeis que me encanta ''House''? Si no la habeis visto nunca( que me parece raro porquetiene no se ni cuantos premios yeso) la ponen en Cuatro los martes por la noche, a mi me enganchó KSan. Aunque también me gusta mujeres desesperadas y ahora no puedo verlo...TT-TT(para una hora q veo la tele al día, me ponen las dos series a la vez..¬¬) Bueno, que os dejo de mis chorradas..xD Creo que a cada segundo qu pasa, Meggie y mi amdre se parecen más, el otro día KSan la llamó Meggie en vez de Amparo y mi madre¿eing? y yo: xD y KSan: n.nUU Lo siento Amparo..n.nUU hablando de eso, tengo que publicar su puñetero ff Siri&Remy que siemrpe se me olvida..u.u( a que viene todo esto?Ah, si, mi madre y meggie, la viva imagen..xD) Solo espero que NUNCA llegue a trabajar con Viggo Mortensen xD( que además, mi no me termina de gustar..xD)**

**¡Ah, que se me olvida¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN HAYA EN ESTE CHAP!**

**Adivina quien**

-¡Pero hijo¡No ves que ahí va ni pintado el jarrón que nos regaló tu tía Berta por Navidad?

-¬¬ No intentes deshacerte de él y encasquetármelo a mí, es más feo que el Fari comiendo limones- y mientras Sirius y Alphrad intentaban no ser aplastados por una inmensa caja de libros que llevaban encima, Remus y su madre seguía discutiendo la distribución de la casa.

-¡Tiene el toque de glamour que le falta a esta casa!- aseguró al mujer

-¿Y por qué no lo pones tú en el hall?-preguntó Remus suspicazmente

-Tierra llamando a Remus. Voy aplastarme debajo de estos libros, así que, dime de una vez donde los pongo- dijo Alphrad acompañando sus palabras de un ''crac'' de su espalda

-Vais a conseguir que termine con lumbago...TT-TT- se quejó Sirius

-Yo sigo diciendo que el jarrón de tu tía Berta…- siguió en lo suyo Meggie

-¿Alguien ha visto a Lily y a James?-preguntó Remus

-Voy a herniarme, si es que no lo he hecho ya….TT-TT- volvió a quejarse Alphrad

-Deben de estar por ahí, haciendo lo único que saben hacer…¬¬- murmuró Sirius con un toque de reproche

-¡TE HE OÍDO¡Y que sepas que tú antes eras peor que yo!- gritó James tras una de las puertas

-Con la excusa del niño no paran un segundo..u.u ¿Cómo tendré que decirle que no me interesa su vida sexual¿Es que Evans no tiene casa?- de pronto, la espalda de Alphrad empezó a crujir más de lo normal y el pobre hombre, ya con sus años, cayó redondo sobre el piso con los libros de Remus encima

-¡PAPÁ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Remus preocupado

-¡Esto es una emergencia¡El otro día vi en ''House'' a un hombre que se le cayó una estantería encima y no pudo volver a moverse en la vida, se quedó en coma vegetativo, claro que entonces House…¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL DOCTOR HOUSEEE!-gritó Meggie desesperada

-Tranquilízate Meggie. No debe ser más que un dolor lumbar- intentó convencerla Sirius

-¡OH, SIRIUS¡AYUDAME¡VOY A QUEDARME VIUDAAAAAA! TT-TT- gritó Meggie desesperada llorando sobre el pobre actor

-Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia- dijo Remus que ya conocía a su madre y sabía que nadie la sacaría de su encasillamiento

-Ahora que lo pienso….Sirius¿tú no trabajaste en la serie ''Urgencias''?-preguntó Meggie esperanzada

-Meggie. Es una serie… No es…- intentó explicarle Sirius

-¡PERO ESTABA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES¡TIENES QUE SALVAR AS MI MARIDO, SIRIUS¡HAZLE UN TONIQUETE¡EL BOCA BOCA¡EL SESENTA Y NUEVE¡ALGO!-gritó exasperada

-Meggie, cálmate, saldré de esta si bajas la voz- pudo articular Alphrad mientras Sirius le ayudaba a salir de debajo de los libros

-La ambulancia viene para acá. No te preocupes papa. Te pondrás bien- le animó Remus

-TT-TT Pero, tu madre tiene razón. Lo de House son casos reales y si…TT-TT ¡QUIERO QUE ME ENTERREIS JUNTO A TODAS MIS PERTENENCIAS¡UN ATAUD DE MARMOL Y UN PANTEÓN¡NO¡UNA PIRAMIDE!- empezó a delirar Alphrad desesperado

-¡Yo me enterraré contigo si hace falta, cariño!-aseguró Meggie

**DIN DONG**

-Esa debe de ser la ambulancia. Voy a abrir- se apresuró Sirius viendo el ambiente funerario de la habitación. Remus le acompañó para escapar de los macabros planes de sus padres.

-¿Me echaste de menos, cariño?

-¿EING?- pronunció Remus totalmente alucinado

-No te digo a ti, si no a Sirius..¬¬ Por cierto…¿Quién eres?- preguntó el misterioso hombre

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí¿No tienes suficiente dinero?-preguntó Sirius furioso

-¿Quién se supone que es este tío que viene a tu casa y te llama ''cariño''?- escupió Remus furioso

-Quién soy no te importa, Don Nadie. Ahora, si me disculpas, Sirius, quiero hablar contigo- y acompañó sus palabras empujando a Remus a un lado para pasar dentro del piso

-Pon un solo pie más en mi casa y considérate muerto-lo amenazó Sirius

- u.u En la cama eras más cariñoso…- Remus estaba empezando a cabrearse…MUCHO

-Solo te lo diré una vez más. Fuera de mi casa y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi y a Remus o…- pero el hombre no lo dejó terminar

-¿O qué? Tus amenazas te las puedes meter por donde mejor te venga, yo no las necesito. Tengo en mi casa suficiente material como para destruirte mil veces ahora que tu mujercita esta muerta y por lo que veo, tu nuevo amante se esta mudando- Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza

-Fuera de aquí. No voy a permitir que sigas chantajeándome más…-siseó lleno de odio

-¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo?-preguntó el hombre burlonamente

-Yo también tengo ciertas cosas tuyas que te vinculan con tu querido amigo del alma. ¡Oh, pobre rubito que nadie le va a volver a contratar después de que sepan las cochinadas que tengo en mi recamara!- por un momento, el misterioso hombre pareció intimidarse, pero luego recobró la compostura

-Ya lo veremos, entonces…Adiós, Sirius- se despidió sin si quiera mirar a Remus

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews!xD)**

**Jejejejejeje, tiene gracia porque mi madre no ve House si no el Comisario, pero bueno...xD ¿Quién es ese hombre que mira y desnuda a Sirius?(xD) Aunque yo creo que lo he dejado bien claro...u.u Si, podeis pensar mal...xD Es lo que tienen mis ffs..xD Bueno, a la pregunta ¿Va a haber lemmon?. Como primicia, le respondí ayer a Misi, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero, lo habrá...xD de echo, si empepezé a hacer este ff fue por el lemmon...xD Bueno, tras dejar claro que habrá lemmon pero no de que pareja...xD os dejo con la intriga y espero vuestro reviews! jejejejeje**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	16. Meggie's eleven

**Hola de new!Hoy sigo un-happy después de perder de vista a mi ''Sirius'' si alguien le ha visto, que contacte conmigo..TT-TT(maldita KSan..¬¬) Bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente chap de BTC( si no abrevio, reviento..xD) que tiene mucha dosis de Meggie. he de decios que ya no falta mucho para el final, asique, muchas a gracias todas por apoyarme durante estos meses ¡OS AMO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE VO****SOTRAS!TT-TT Remus mio! Nunca pensé que este ff pudeira llegar a tener más de 75 reviews y ya voy por 112( y es mi primer UA...O.O) Bueno, repito que muchas garcias.**

**Como simpre, el ff esta dedicado a la gran, oh, gran, Misi-chan, que por cierto, en slash heaven esta publicando una historia con personajes originales suya, buenísima llamada ''basilisco'' si fuera vosotras, me iría echado leches a verla...xD Hablemos un poco de lo que queda de ff. Ya he dicho que va ahaber lemmon, como veo que me vais a abirir la cabeza, lo digo ya, será Siri&Remy( pero de quién puede ser si no?xD) y os aseguro que NADIE se imagina como va a acabar este ff, la verdad que si que valgo para guionista de telenovela, solo digo que os vais a quedar con cara de ''What?'' Bueno, no os preocupeis que habrá un epílogo también...xD n-n xD La verdad es que en principio o quería dejar el final de otra forma, pero antes de ponerme a escribir el 2º chap, ya tenia esa idea rondandome por la cabeza...xD bueno, que conste que el titulo del ff me costó mucho elegirlo y no lo puse definitivo hasta que hice el chap numero 3 y cuando terminé el 4 comencé a publicar... Me extiendo y eso tampoco es. Os dejo con el chap.**

**Meggie's eleven **

-¿Qué…esta pasando…aquí?- susurró Remus sin asimilar aún el espectáculo de hacía unos segundos

-Bueno, como te habrás imaginado el de antes era Malfoy…-explicó Sirius masajeándose las sienes

-¿Ese…¡ESE ES EL FAMOSO MALFOY!-gritó Remus

-El mismo… Parece que ya se le ha acabado el dinero que le dieron por las exclusivas y viene a por más...-Remus frunció el ceño

-¿Y tú vas a dejarte sobornar?-preguntó alucinado

-No me queda otra…-suspiró el actor

-Vamos. No puede ser tan malo ese material que tenga… Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es un farol- lo intentó animar Remus

-u.u Por desgracia, con lo que tiene en esas cintas, como bien has oído, puede destruir mil veces mi carrera si le apetece…u.u- mientras tanto, alguien escuchaba tras el tabique

-¿Y esas cintas que has dicho que tenías tú?-preguntó Remus esperanzado

-Me temo que eso SI era un farol…Quería ver si lo acojonaba un poco, pero el muy hijo de puta…- Remus lo abrazó intentado consolarlo

-Ya verás como todo sale bien…-susurró en su oído

-¿Has oído eso, Alphrad?- preguntó Meggie, la que escuchaba tras el tabique

-¿El qué?-preguntó Alphrad adolorido- ¿Ya viene la ambulancia?- preguntó esperanzado

-No, me temo que no. Alphrad¿cuánto estas dispuesto a dar por nuestro hijo?-preguntó Meggie enigmáticamente

-Sabes que sería capaz de darle la luna si pudiera- explicó el hombre

-Yo también. Y por eso… Voy a tener que salir a hacer unas compras con mis amigas las del club de fans- Alphrad se quedó con cara de ''What?'' deformada por el dolor

-¿Ahora?-preguntó atónito

-Es algo muy importante Alphie. Los chicos cuidarán bien de ti…- dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

-Quien la vea, diría que es Spiderman en vez de mi mujer..xD AUCH- y el pobre Alhprad, seguía en el suelo, adolorido mientras que la ambulancia parecía haberse extraviado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Chicas, si os he reunido hoy aquí, en esta tienda de disfraces de Harrods es para que me respondáis una simple pregunta…¿Cuánto seríais capaces de hacer por Sirius Black?- a la mención del nombre, la mujeres gritaron como locas.

-¡Yo daría mi vida si fuera necesario!-aseguró una de ellas levantándose de la silla en pose estoica. Todas la aplaudieron y algunas la vitorearon

-¡Yo hasta atracaría un banco por él!-gritó otra y las demás también aplaudieron

-Ahí quería llegar yo…¿Haríais todo por Sirius?-preguntó Meggie

-¡SIIII!-gritaron todas a la vez

-¿Besaríais a Sirius?-preguntó Meggie

-¡SIIIIII!-corearon

-¿Pegaríais por Sirius?-preguntó de nuevo

-¡SIIIIIII!-gritaron de nuevo

-¿Robaríais por Sirius?-preguntó por última vez

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!-exclamaron todas decididas

-Bien, pues os espero esta noche a las 9:30, ahora sincronizamos los relojes- todas se quedaron atónitas. Creían que era una pregunta hipotética

-¡Al fin marcha en este garito¡SANGREEE!-coreó la recepcionista, que, casualidades de la vida, era del club de fans

-n-n Bien, Sandra, cuento contigo- exclamó Meggie- Tú serás nuestra especializada en armamentística

-¡Cuenta con mi cuerpo!- exclamó una chica dramáticamente.

-Bien, Alex. Tú distraerás al personal con tus…encantos- decidió Meggie

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar a Sirius!-gritó una mujer del circol du' soleil'

-Bien, tú serás nuestra contorsionista, Felicia- le asignó Meggie

-¿Y para qué queremos una contorsionista?-preguntó la llamada Sandra

-Bueno, no se. En todas las pelis de robos hay una - Aunque suelen ser chinos…u.u- Ksan se encogió de hombros

-¡Contad conmigo!- exclamó entonces otra mujer

-Bien, Sophi, tú entrarás a robar conmigo- decidió Meggie

-¿Y nosotras?-Preguntaron las demás

-Bueno, ya lo veremos allí. Ahora hay que comprar mallas negras, una camiseta negra y un pasamontañas para cada una…¡SINCRONICEMOS RELOJES!- y el dependiente de la tienda, alucinaba en colores viendo diez mujeres de todas las edades y condiciones se amontonaban en torno a Meggie para poner sus relojes a la hora exacta en la que lo tenía el suyo

-Como se le pira la pinza a la gente- murmuró para sí mientras cobraba a un cliente

-Ahora somos ¡MEGGIE'S ELEVEN!- coreó Meggie mientras toda la tienda los miraba de una forma extraña

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Conejo azul a margarita feliz¿me escuchas, margarita feliz?- preguntó Meggie por el movil

-u.u Meggie, por favor, utiliza el nombre clave solo para cuando vayamos a la acción- susurró conejo azul

-Entendido, conejo azul. Cambio y corto- susurró Meggie

-u.u ¿Para qué me has llamado?- preguntó la mujer

-Se me olvidó explicaos porque esto es tan importante- le dijo Meggie

-Pues ahora que lo dices…- Meggie la cortó

-Es que, Sirius se lió con Malfoy porque Malfoy era el de iluminación que estaba muy bueno, pero era un hijo de puta, pero Sirius no lo sabía y…- siguió parloteando mientras ''conejo azul'' cada vez abría más desorbitadamente los ojos

- Mataremos a Malfoy-concluyó ''conejo azul''-cambio y corto, margarita feliz- y nada más colgar, la mujer se puso a dar a puñetazos a un saco de patatas en el que había una foto de Bellatrix el día de su boda.

-Te vas a enterar Malfoy. Con nuestro Siri no se mete nadie…¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews xD)**

**Jujujuju¿quién sabe lo que pasará en el sigueitne chap¿Quién quiere saberlo¿Conseguirán las Meggie's eleven robar las cintas a Malfoy¿Será verdad que Malfoy va a terminar flotando en el Tamesis junto a los restos mortales de Tonks¿Qué pasa con Alphrad¿ES QUE NADEI PIENSA EN EL POBRE ALPHRAD?Ò.Ó ¿En qué capitulo estará el ansiado lemmon¿Por qué Sirius esta tan bueno¿Por qué Remus es tan kawai¿Por qué James esta como una regadera¿Es verdad que Harry esta en camino¿PERO QUE INVENTO ES ESTE!**

**Pues señoras y señores, esto es:**

**BEHIND THE CAMERAS**

**Próximamente, si los reviews lo permiten...capitulo 17...¿te lo vas a perder?**

**Bueno, espero que no lo hagais..xD y tambiém vuestros reviews**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**Margorite y Alphrad Lupin son propiedad exclusiva de Lor Lupin, todos los demás personajes son única y exclusivamete de J.K Rowling y enk todo caso Warner Broos que tiene sus derechos comprados.**


	17. El silencio de las sepientes

**Hola de new! Estoy aquí otra ves y que conste que tendría que haber publicado esto ayer pero en ff. net había un error al intentar subir el chap..u.u( que cabreao me cogí..xD)**

**Bueno, hoy si que no me enrrollo. Mañana voy a Segobriga y tengo que preparar un montón de cosas, muchas gracias por los rrs, os dejo con el chapi, espero que os guste y reviews...xD( por cierto, veo que os gustó el toque final del ff, esas acotaciones...n.n eso ta bn, hoy no tengo tiempo, pero en el proximo chapi, ya podré algo parecido..xD)**

**El silencio de las serpientes**

-¿Richard? Si, soy yo, Lucius. No he llegado a un acuerdo con Black, así que, las cintas son tuyas. Mañana te las llevo yo mismo al estudio…¡CLARO QUE SON VERDADERAS!...Tenemos que negociar el precio… Dos millones no me parecen suficientes…Ya se que son por cada cinta, pero es que es mi intimidad y no se si quiero venderla…¿dos y medio?... Tres o no hay trato… Bien, es un placer hacer negocios contigo. A primera hora me pasaré con las cintas- se despidió Malfoy colgando el teléfono. En solo unas horas sería más rico que la famosa J.K Rowling...¿Quién iba a impedírselo?

-Lucius, recuerda poner la alarma antes de ir a la cama- le recordó la voz de su compañero de hogar, Severus Snape

-¡QUE SÍ¡Todas las noches lo mismo! Ni que yo fueran tan gilipollas como para no hacerlo…u.u Que cansancio. Me voy a la cama, mañana va a ser un día muy largo…- y así, Lucius se metió en su cama con el colchón Lomonaco y sus sabanas de seda verdes con almohada negra y con estampados de serpientes, sin si quiera darse cuenta de que había dejado la alarma desconectada y que unas mujeres lo vigilaban de cerca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bien, todas hemos venido. Lo primero de todo es entrar –explicó Meggie

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?-preguntó inocentemente una de las mujeres reunidas

-Para eso os he pedido que trajerais la plancha más vieja que tuvierais- todas la miraron incrédula

-¡Columpio achispado, pásame la ristra de salchichas- dijo con voz dramática. La susodicha le dio lo que le pidió y Meggie ató la plancha a un extremo

-¿No sería más fácil traer una cuerda?-preguntó conejo azul

-¬¬ Aquí la que planea soy yo-se quejó Meggie- y no os atreváis a revelaos o me pondré a cortar cabezas- les advirtió. Todas se callaron y esperaron a que Meggie diera el siguiente paso.

-Loba vengativa, es tu turno- dijo pasándole ''el arma de destrucción masiva''.Loba vengativa, la encargada del armamento y recepcionista, lanzó lo más alto posible la plancha junto con la ristra de salchichas consiguiendo pasar la puerta. Después de asegurarse de que la plancha estaba bien enganchada empezó escalar la puerta seguida de las otras diez mujeres.

-¡Ya estamos dentro!- gritó incrédula columpio achispado

-Bien, ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a los perros- dijo Meggie. Y entonces, apareció. Era algo increíble, alucinante, espectacular, colosal… Bueno, para que engañarnos, era un perro caniche. Aún así, ladraba como un loco, así que, tuvieron que callarle con una de las pastillitas que Amapola somnolienta tomaba cada noche. Pero era demasiado tarde, el guardia de seguridad ya había salido a su encuentro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó el que supusieron era el jefe de seguridad. Todas se escondieron bajo unos matorrales mientras platanito sexy iba a cumplir su parte de la misión.

-Hola, guapo- saludó con un pase de pelo típico de la pasarela Civeles

-Emh…¿O.O¿Quién eres?-preguntó

-Lo importante no es quien soy, sino por lo que estoy aquí..- dijo ella con una pose sexy

-¿Y apara qué estas aquí?- frunció el cejo haciendo que su nariz ganchuda se torciera

-¿Tú qué crees?- de nuevo, una pose sexy

-¬¬ Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Esto es allanamiento de morada, esta es mi casa y…-empezó a decir el hombre

-¡A POR ÉL!-gritó entonces conejo azul seguida de Meggie yloba vengativa, tras ellas, todas las demás.

-¿Pero qué…?-preguntó el hombre incrédulo. Pero no pudo decir más, conejo azul ya le había metido un calcetín que había traído Meggie y que llevaba sin lavar dos meses. Despertó unos minutos después, se encontró tras los arbustos mientras once mujeres lo miraban escrutadoramente y lo apuntaban con una linterna, le habían atado las manos con una ristra de salchichas

-¡DESEMBUCHA¿DÓNDE ESTAN LAS CINTAS!-gritoloba vengativa intimidatoriamente mientras Meggie casi lo deja ciego con la linterna

-¡Yo no se nada de ninguna cinta!-aseguró el hombre

-¡MIENTE!-gritó conejo azul mirándolo con desprecio

-Pero creo que este no es el tío que buscamos- aclaró amapola somnolienta

-No, este no es Malfoy- les aseguró Meggie- debe ser Snape, su compañero… Debe de saber donde guarda las cintas- Snape miró asustado a las locas

-¡Yo no se nada de ningunas cintas!-volvió a gritar Snape

-¡Démosle una paliza y seguro que canta!- dijoloba vengativa encantada frotándose los nudillos

-¿Y si lo encerramos en la caseta del perro?-prepuso conejo azul- parece que no sabe nada

-Estoy de acuerdo- la secundó Meggie. Y así, terminó aquel hombre con las manos atadas con unas salchichas, los pies con unos chorizos y de mordaza unos calcetines de Alphrad.

Snape se había dejado la puerta abierta al salir, así que no les fue difícil entrar en la casa. Era muy elegante y había que reconocer que el tal Malfoy tenía buen gusto para la decoración, la que alguna aprovechó para birlar alguna cosilla que otra. La casa era muy grade, así que, las once se dividieron en tres grupos para registrar la casa.

Pronto, el grupo loving Sirius encontró la habitación de Malfoy con su respectivo dueño en la cama. Se aseguraron de que durmiera durante un buen rato y llamaron a los otros dos grupos para que buscaran intensivamente en la habitación.

Meggie miró tras un cuadro, encontrándose con una especie de caja fuerte.

-¿Cuál será la combinación?-preguntó huevo duro

-¿Y si probamos con el cumpleaños de Sirius?-sugirió libro abierto

-Nah, no creo que sea esa…- negó conejo azul

-¿La fecha en que conoció a Snape?- se atrevió a decir anillo de perlas

-¿Y eso cuando fue?-preguntó Meggie

-Solo era una sugerencia...u.u- y así cada una puso un número hasta que encontraron el correcto. Nada más abrir la cámara, un montón de cintas tituladas como ''Yo y Black XXX'' ''Orgía salvaje'' ''LEMMON'' o ''Hentai'' aparecieron ante ellas. Todas intentaron guardárselas, pero Meggie fue más rápida y las guardó todas en una bolsa de plástico del Carrefour. Una vez hecho el trabajo sucio, pusieron todo donde estaba y salieron de la casa como si no hubieran hecho nada.

**CONTINUARÁ….(con 3 reviews..xD)**

**AWWWW...Nos acercamos al final del ff y eso me da mucha pena..u.u este es el ff( junto a Silencio, serie de drabbels) en el que he tenido más reviews y además, uno de los que mejor me lo he apsado escribiendolo; Meggie y mi maqdre son unos cuadros..xD Debo decíos que faltan como mucho 3 chaps para el final, asique, ha sido un placer conoceos y se aceptan apuestas para en que chap estará el lemmon..xD**

**Bueno, muchos besos y cuidaos mucho**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**AH!¬¬ REVIEWS, PLEASEEEE!TT-TT**


	18. Esas palabras

**Hola, hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero este es sin duda el chap que más me ha costado sin duda alguna, porque...¡AQUI VIENE EL LEMMON!xD Bueno, me cuestan muchísimo los lemmons, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta, aunque no es precisamente muy explícito...u-u hago lo que puedo..xD Lo siento, pero ''alguien'' me debe 1 one-shoot..xD bueno, no te voy a poner 1 pareja rara; te dejo elegir: Sirius&Remus o James & Sev( ah! esa si que es rara, pero me encanta n-n) lo que tu prefieras, el tema te lo dejo a tu elección..xD**

**Bueno, espero que todos leyerais ''Basilisco'' porque fue una gran historia( quién sabe si Misi lo publicará, se hará famosa y luego dirá que no nos conoce?TT-TTxD**

**Aparte, debo decios que a finales de este mes( only in spain) y esta noticia es solo para amantes del yaoi...¡EN CUATRO ESTRENAN UNA SERIE YAOI¡SIIIIII! Para más detalles, mirad en la pagina oficial de cuatro, queer of folk ñ-ñ**

**Sé que se me olvida algo...¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!xD ay os dije que solo quedan dos chaps y en este hay una sorpresita...jejejeje, espero no shokearos y que lo entendais bien n-n. Os dejo con el ff y...¡REVIEWS¡MI QUERE REVIEWS!xD**

**_Esas palabras_**

-Menos mal que lo de tu padre no ha sido nada…u.u Nos hemos llevado un buen susto- Remus sonrió

-Mi madre, que lo exagera todo u.u Es su mayo cualidad… Por cierto, no la he visto en todo el día…- dijo el castaño empezando a sospechar de su madre

-Tu padre dijo que había ido a comprar con sus amigas…- se encogió de hombros Sirius

-Es muy extraño. Nunca dejaría a mi padre solo en esas condiciones… Estoy seguro de que trama algo… Mejor la llamo para saber si…- pero Sirius lo paró

-Confía un poco más en ella. Sería importante, no te preocupes- sonrió

-La última vez que hice eso tuve que ir a buscarla a comisaría…-bufó Remus

- u.u Tienes razón. Con Meggie nunca se sabe, será mejor que llames…- pero Meggie tenía el móvil apagado

-¡Ay, Dios! No se si ir llamando a la policía y a los hospitales…- Sirius rió

-No se que le ves de gracioso…¬¬- dijo Remus molesto

-Es solo…¡QUE TE PARECES A ELLA! xD- Remus se quedó primero shokeado y luego, tomándoselo como un insulto se abalanzó sobre Sirius para hacérselo pagar.

Y tirados e el sillón, por primera vez, Sirius se imaginó compartiendo su vida con alguien, envejeciendo… Y no le pareció tan horroroso como había pensado.

-Remus…-susurró con un hilo de voz, casi con miedo de romper el momento

-¿Si?-preguntó este de la misma forma

-No te vayas nunca…- y Remus solo pudo sonreír

-¿Ni si quiera a hacer la compra?- bromeó

-¿Y si te enamoras del pescadero? No me lo perdonaría TT-TT –sollozó en broma

-Te quiero…- Por un momento, algo cálido le inundó el alma y sintió que flotaba. Por eso, no dudó en responder.

-Yo también- y aunque parezca increíble( sobre todo que la autora no vaya a meter a Meggie en esta escena no apta para diabéticos) se les olvidó que Malfoy tenía unas cintas que iban a destruir sus vidas, que la madre de Remus podría entrar en cualquier momento por la puerta y todo lo demás. Nada importaba en instante más que mirarse a los ojos, como si se estuviera librando una batalla y ganara el que antes bajara la mirada. Y ese fue Remus, lo que Sirius aprovechó para besarle.

Sus labios seguían sabiendo a chocolate, como aquella vez que los probó sin permiso, pero esta vez, incluso le resultó más placentero besarle, teniendo la certeza de que lo quería, que no le dejaría nunca… Y no pudo resistir la idea de ir más allá.

Lentamente, fue haciendo un caminito de besos desde la boca de su amado hasta el cuello, donde se entretuvo un buen rato.

Remus se sentía en la gloria. Era primera vez que Sirius y él tenían un momento de tranquilidad después de meses y los problemas de la grabación…

-¡LA GRABACIÓN!-gritó histérico acordándose de que hoy tenían que grabar otra escena. Estuvo apunto de levantarse de un tirón y llevarse a Sirius por delante, pero en ese momento, la piernas se le volvieron gelatina. Sin que si quiera se diera cuenta ya le habían descamisado y la lengua de Sirius jugaba lentamente con sus pezones, torturándole- no creo que les importe esperar…- fue lo único que consiguió articular entre jadeos.

Como sumergido en la inconsciencia, se dejó llevar y cuando menos se lo esperó, una dolorosa sensación le invadió la parte baja de su espalda…¿Cúando habían llegado tan lejos¿Desde cuando los dedos de Sirius se metían por aquellos rincones desconocidos para todo el mundo¿Por qué coño tenía que ser tan doloroso! Iba a despotricar un rato contra Sirius por haberle empezado a preparar sin permiso cuando este le calló como un beso.

….

Nunca lo admitiría, pero no era tan doloroso como antes…Era más bien…

….

La gloria

….

En ese momento, Sirius sustituyó los dedos por su propio miembro, y todo sea dicho, la verdad es que era un poco grande para aquel estrecho ''sendero''. O eso pensó Remus, que totalmente aterrorizado creía que al día siguiente acompañaría a su padre en el hospital. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mejor no abrirlos y…

-¡Aaah¡Joder!-e quejó el chico de la brusca entrada de su amante

-u-u Eres demasiado estrecho-intentó disculparse Sirius.

-¬¬ Y tú un burro...¡Ah, no te muevas! Si me hubieran dicho que esto dolía tanto…-se quejó Remus

-u.u Anda que si tuvieras que parir- poco a poco, Remus se fue relajando y Sirius empezó a moverse, primero despacio y después con bastante más ímpetu.

El dolor de un primer momento quedó relegado a un segundo plano dando paso al infinito placer.

No sabían con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaban amándose, solo que estaban justamente donde querían estar: juntos.

**-¡Corten!-gritó entonces la directora**

**-¿Ya¿Nos podemos ir vistiendo?-preguntó Remus**

**-A no ser que prefieras ir a sí…-murmuró la autora con cara de pervertida**

**-¬¬ Max, haz el favor de quitarte ya de encima. La escena se ha acabado y hace un calor que te torras; entre los focos y tú creo que me vais a asar- le reprochó Remus a Sirius**

**-¡Oh, perdona!-se apresuró a exclamar Sirius levantándose casi de un salto y poniéndose unos pantalones que le daba su representante**

**-¡Mañana os quiero aquí tempranito¡Recordad que hay que grabar la escena en la que Meggie cambia las cintas de Malfoy por las de Barrio Sésamo!- exclamó la directora de nuevo**

**-Estaré aquí a las 9 en punto, hija- se despidió Meggie**

**-¬¬ Mamá, deja de llamarme hija. ¿Te gusta que piensen que eres una enchufada?- gruñó la directora**

**-¡Pero Laura…TT-TT!- empezó a sollozar Meggie**

**-Bueno, yo me voy yendo- se despidió Remus**

**-¡Espera, Sean!- lo llamó Sirius- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?**

**_CONTINUARÁ…(Con 3 reviews cuando puedan escribirlos..xD)_**

**__**

**Bueno, a ver si lo habeis entendido...todo esto...¡HA SIDO UN PELICULA!XD Si, una película dentro de una película..xD sé que es un poco raro, pero que conste que quedan dos chapsy que ''algo'' voy a poner en ellos..xD**

**¿Qué pasará con Sean&Max¿Cómo ha estado el lemmon¿Qué osparece la idea¿Alguien se imagina quién es la directora(XD)¿Qué pasará con Lily y James¿En serio va a salir la pelicula a la venta el 9 de Noviembre¿En serio la darán un oscar¿Saldrá la directora en el ''Cine Magazine'' siendo entrevistada¿No desvaría la autora¿ES QUE NADIE PIENSA EN LOS NIÑOS?Ò.Ó**

**TODO(si lso reviews lo permiten)**

**En el chap 19 de BEHIND THE CAMERAS**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	19. Tras las cámaras

**BUENAAAAAAAAS! Cómo os va? la verdad es que a mi, bastante jodidamente. Estoy conEL problemilla( ujum, ujum...¬¬) y mis pobres ovarios se resienten..u.u xD Bueno, el viernes me lo pase de PM en el Duratón y desde ayer estoy feliz porque me he enterado de que no le gusto al tío que creía que le gustaba!(PARTY, PARTY!xD) o bueno, no se, hay diferente hipotesis, pero me quiero creer que no le gusto...xD Bueno, pues en este chap ya empiezo a hablar un poco de la vida de Sean & Max, pero que os conste, que pienso hacer una historia original de estos dos, asique, esper veros¿eh? será más o menos de:**

**HOY EN ESTRENOS DE CARTELERA, COMO SE RODÓ BEHIND THE CAMERAS. Si, esa pelicula, la de los gays que no se como JK Rowling ha podido dejar a esa directora manipular así a dos de sus personajes... porque os digo que es muy fuerte, eh? muy fuerte. Pues aquí hasta tengo una entrevista con lso actores. QUE VAYA DESPERDICIO¡Ni Leonardo Di Caprio cuando rodó Titanic! Pero gays tenian que ser, si es que yo siemrpe lo digo. Y es que lo más fuerte de todo es que de tanto liarse en la pelicula¡SE HAN TERMINAO LIANDO ENTRE ELLOS EN LA VIDA REAL! Si, si. Como lo ois. Vamos, toda una historia a lo Almodovar pero sin transexuales... Aunque, con esa directora, quien sabe..u.u Me han dicho que se va a casar con un japones... Espera que me acerde del nombre... ¡Si, Raquel, hombre¡Que es como el resturante de enfrente de tu casa! Ryukichi¿ Bueno, no se, un cantante con un conejo rosa. ¡A SABER! Para mi que ese le da a tó. porque me han dicho queel hermano, que encima es budista, de un escritor que esta liado con el rival del tal Ryuchichi este, se lo quiere tirar... Ah, que no puedo decir ''tirarse a alguien'' por televisión. Pos ya sabeis, eso... n-n Bueno, os veo el Jueves en Estrenos de Cartelera n-n**

**xD ¡No me digais que nunca habeis visto homo-zapping!xD que pena que lo quitaran, era 1 descojone..xD bueno, lo basico, lo habeis pilllado...xD ¿a qué viene esa especie de monologo humorístico? A que me aburro y estoy echa polvo..xD YO SOY ASÍ...xD**

**Bueno, mucha tankius por lso reviews y quiero también en este chap. Mucho besoos**

**Tras las cámaras**

-¿A cenar?- preguntó Remus, digo, Sean con una ceja levantada

-Si, ya sabes; un restaurante de esos en los que se cena y esas cosas…-murmuró nerviosamente Max. ¿Por qué habría dicho nada? ''Mierda, mierda, mierda'' se auto reprendía mentalmente ¿por qué iba a querer salir con él?

-Ya, me imaginaba ¬¬ Quiero decir¿tu y yo¿Sin los demás?- preguntó sorprendido a la vez que sonreía

-Emh…- logró articular

-Así que, estas invitándome a salir-dedujo el actor rubio.

-Emhh…- volvió a balbucear

-¿Cómo va, chicos?-preguntó entonces la madre de la directora-enchufada- Meggie

-Max me estaba invitando a salir- dijo Sean como si tal cosa

-O.O

-¿En serio¡Ves, KSan¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije¡Se tenían que liar! n\\n que bonito, seguro que ahora pasa con en la peli y… n\\n- la directora se empezó a flipar ella sola mientras ''loba vengativa'' intentaba llevársela a rastras para que no se le cayera la baba con los actores

-¬¬ Ya os vale; me habéis hecho perder una entrada al cine- se quejó mientras se llevaba a la directora antes de que inundara el plató

-¿No vas a decir nada¿No te habré entendido mal¿No estas un poco rojo¿Tienes fiebre¿Alergia a las flores¿Un paro cardiaco¡JODER, MAX¡DI ALGO!- exclamó Sean

-Yo…o\o ¡Para de hacernos fotos!- gritó entonces fijándose en que la madre de la directora había sacado su móvil y les hacía fotos desde todos los ángulos.

-n-n Solo ensayaba para el papel- se disculpó llamando a su hija y ofreciéndole las fotos por una gran suma de dinero.

-Bueno, si no me dices ya a donde vamos nos vamos a quedar sin cena- se quejó el rubio

-Esto no es una cita es… una reunión de amigos…¡Eso es!- exclamó Max sitiándose algo más tranquilo ante ese razonamiento

-¬¬ Hay que ver, trabajando en una peli de gays y tiene más perjuicios que Mariano Rajoy...¬¬-se quejó

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Lor, no creo que esto sea una buena idea…-susurró ''loba vengativa''

-Vaaaamos…TT-TT No me digas que no vas a hacer esto por tu amiga del alma, KSan- casi sollozó la directora

-¬¬ Pero eso es invasión de la intimidad..¬¬- intentó quejarse

-Firmaron un contrato, así que, no hay intimidad que valga n-n A ti lo que te jode es que tengas que ir con Javi..xD- Ksan la miró con odio mientras que un hombre suspiraba e inspiraba lentamente tratando de clamarse.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con otro?-volvió a quejarse KSan

-¬¬ Porque Javi es un chico majo que no va a querer aprovecharse de ti- explicó la directora- además, es el único que podía hacerlo..u.u Bueno, en realidad, ya sabes que esta encantado n.n- la rubia volvió a mirarla con odio mientras Javi esperaba como un pasmarote con una especie de ramo de rosas

-Que conste que solo voy porque quiero ver a esos dos n\\n aunque ya me podrías haber dejado venir con el actor que hace de James…¬¬- susurró KSan

-¬¬ Aprobechada….-susurró Lor

-No hables, que ya has visto como el actor que hace de Malfoy se ha liado con Sophi..¬¬ Si aquí la única que no mojo soy yo…- se quejó dramáticamente KSan

-Bueno, pues yo te doy la oportunidad de que lo hagas con Javi…xD Es un cámara, eso tiene mucho futuro¿no?xD- KSan volvió a mirar a Lor con odio y la dio una colleja

-Yo se de cierto de fotografía…- empezó a decir KSan como revancha. Lor casi la estampa contra la pared, pero le pareció feo hacerlo delante de Javi, así que, simplemente, la dio un empujón hacia él.

-¡Menos cháchara y más trabajo¡ Vete de una vez con tu Don Juan, Dulcinea del Toboso!- se despidió Lor sonriendo ''encantadoramente''

-¬¬ ¿Qué tendrá que ver Dulcinea con Don Juan?- preguntó Javi

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS CARAS LOR¡TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- gritó KSan mientras desaparecía de la mano de Javi

- Que bonito es el amor nn xD- sonrió la directora

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lor miraba la pantalla del ordenador de su casa, sentada con 1 millón de chocolatinas rodeándola y atenta a la Web Cam que llevaba KSan.

Los ''tortolos''(KSan y Javi) entraron en el restaurante donde Max y Sean deberían estar cenando. Efectivamente, allí estaban. Al fondo del local intentado no llamar mucho la atención, charlaban animadamente. Mejor dicho, Sean le contaba su vida al otro actor mientras que este último asentía a todo rojo cuan tomate orlando(xD )

-El pez esta en la red- susurró KSan al micro que llevaba en la chaqueta. Lor seguía comiendo chocolatinas y la respondió que siguiera con el plan acordado.

-¿Quieres pescado?-preguntó Javi extrañado

-¡NO, NO!- se apresuró a responder la rubia- Digo que me encanta pescar con una red, ya sabes, en el mar y eso…-empezó a explicar la rubia con uan sonrisa encantado que NADIE la había visto nunca

-Vaaaya. Pues no me habías contado que nunca hubieras subido en barco. Creía que lo más cerca que estuviste de uno fue aquel de los japoneses que no te dejaron entrar- se rascó al cabeza el chico

-¡No, claro! Si es que me entiendes mal n-n… Me refería a… el simulador de pesca que tengo en el ordenador…n-nUUUU- Javi levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Al kumagoro aún no le han descosido el ojo- susurró KSan al micro mientras miraba como los actores seguían con su ''charla''. Javi la miró intimidado por encima de la carta

-Entonces, me has dicho, que pescado no¿no?-preguntó Javi

-Nap. ¿Tienen palomitas?- le preguntó al camarero que la miró como si estuviera loca

-¡La turtle se acerca al agua!- murmuró como quien esta esperando que su futbolista preferido marque el gol ahora que lo tiene a huevo. Sean se acercaba cada vez a Max, lo que hacía que este cada vez pareciera más escarlata aún.

-¡BILLIE JOE TIENE EL CULO PLANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó KSan llena de alegría mientras veía como Sean y Max compartían su primer y apasionado beso, al menos tras las cámaras.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews!xD)**

**xD Aclaraciones:**

**-Javi es 1 chico que esta colado por KSan pero a ella no le gusta un pelo y nos metemos 1 poco con ella..xD**

**-Lo de ''fotografía'' mejor consultadlo en mi biografía ''Vida de una escritora slash: como escribir Sirius x Remus sin dejar de cantar la canción de Momiji''xD**

**-KSan es una adicta a las palomitas**

**-A mi Kumagoro de peluche se le descosió un ojo y desde entoces KSan siemrpe me lo repite..u.u**

**-Si, Billie Joe tiene el culo plano¿algún problema?xD**

**-Ya es bien sabido que KSan tiene 1 trauma con las turtles..xD Por cierto, una que le traje a Ester se llama Billie Joe..xD( a qué viene eso?xD)**

**-''Raquel Revuelta'' se refería a Ryuichi Sakuma, de Gravitaton..xD**

**Creo que eso es todo...xD Bueno, espero reviews y que os haya gustado! n-n**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	20. Epílogo

**Hola a todos. Lo primero estoy apunto de tirar el ordenaodr por la ventana, asique, os dareis cuanta enserguida de porqué no he podido publicar antes. Por alguna estúpida y extraña razón mi ordenador se cuelga más de lo normal últimamente y hasta hace más o menos 1 semana no puedo utilizarlo bien. El meirdcoles por fín pude escribir esto( que no ha quedado exactamente como quería) y ha tenidop un error y no he podido publicar hasta hoy. Por consiguiente he estdo casi 1 mes cangadome enm todos los muertos, especialmente en lso de Tonks. Lo único bueno es que ya tengo el tomo 12 de gravi( y me adelanto a Kymie. Lo compré ayer en la FNAC de el Plaza Norte II en S.S de los Reyes, Madrid)( y el kuma-chan lo hice yo misma..xD), eso y que Dani ha quedado 3º( OE OE OE OE!)( para quien no sepa de que hablo, consultar el mundial de motociclismo bueno, el caso es que estoy cabreada y algo paranoica con mi ordenador. Creo que se va a ir dentro de 2 segundos, asique, os dejo el epílogo de una vez y me despido hasta la próxima. Ha sido un placer conoceos a todos y espero veos en mis proximos proyectos( por lo pronto tengo 3, solo 1 pasado a ordenador). Bueno, lo siento por la espera y espero que os guste:**

**Epílogo**

Tras la gran aceptación de la crítica mundial, Behind the Cameras será estrenada mundialmente el día 15 de Diciembre de este mismo año.

Los actores nos han dado algunas de sus impresiones mientras rodaban la película:

''_Me gusta mi papel de James, me parece un tipo gracioso pero que sabe mantener la compostura. La verdad es que me recuerda un poco a mí nnUUU''-_** Mathew Kclansie; James Potter**

''_Lily es una histérica, pero se la termina cogiendo cariño. Tiene sus puntazos, la verdad. Lo que más me gusta del personaje es lo orgullosa que es aún cuando la pillan en las peores situaciones. Me gustaría ser un poco más como ella''-_** Rachel Bulbes; Lily Evans**

''_Simplemente le gusta provocar. No se parece en nada a mí, por eso, cuando me cogieron en el casting y me dieron el texto, estuve apunto de renunciar. Tuve problemas con mi novia cuando le conté que la directora me había convencido para hacer el papel y mi madre empezó a llevarme a reuniones con sus amigas, mi padre dejó de hablarme y en general me trataban como si fuera gay. La verdad es que pensé que no me podía pasar nada peor, pero con el tiempo lo fui aceptando y eliminando los perjuicios. Ahora sé que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, así que, gracias, Sirius'' _**Max Stevens; Sirius Black**

''_Trabajar en esta película ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho nunca. La directora me perseguía y espiaba, su madre me sacaba fotos, el papel era de alguien totalmente diferente para mi… He de reconocer, sin embargo, que me lo pasé muy bien rodando las escenas con Meggie y que he hecho muy buenos amigos (incluso la directora...¬¬). También estoy muy satisfecho. Es la primera película sobre homosexuales que he hecho nunca y estoy muy contento de poder reconocer mi sexualidad ante millones de personas que espero vean la película. También estoy halagado por la Palma de Oro a la que estoy nominado. Es todo un honor. En definitiva, BTC ha sido una gran experiencia que nunca olvidaré'' _**Sean Hamilton; Remus Lupin**

''_Aún recuerdo al primera vez que leí el guión de la película y cuando mi hija me comentó que el personaje de Meggie estaba inspirado en mi. También me acuerdo de que cada vecino en un kilómetro a la redonda vino a quejarse con los gritos. Y la peor desfachatez fue pedirme que representara el papel. Claro, que cuando me dijo que trabajaría con Brad Pitt pensé que no sería tan mala idea… Lo malo es que luego no consiguió que aceptara el papel...¬¬ Aún así, acepté seguir con el disparatado proyecto, si yo no ayudaba a mi hija¿quién iba a hacerlo¿eh¿eh?_

_Bueno, no tiene nada que ver, por supuesto, que el actor que encarnaba a James fue tan guapo n-n( no se de donde habrán sacado ese rumor jujujujuju nn) Bueno, ahora que he acabado el proyecto le buco novio a mi hija. Soltera y sin compromiso. ¡Y DIRECTORA DE CINE, OIGA¡LA TRAIGO BARATITA…!''** Amparo Corpa; **_**Meggie Lupin**

''_La idea era una locura, además, no se porque me escogieron a mi que no tengo ni puñetera idea de cámaras, pero Sandra estaba en el proyecto, así que decidí aceptar. Lo que más me ha gustado del rodaje es que la directora me ha dado la oprtunidad de tener una cita con Sandra, le estaré siempre agradecido nn''_** Javi, cámara de la película y…¿Novio de una actriz? O.O**

''_Lor nos ha estafado a Billie y a mi…TT-TT Nos prometió que la BSO la harían los Green Day y por eso acepté ser la jefa de sonido¿ verdad, Billie_?( hablando con una tortuga de juguete) _¿Qué dices Billie? No, hombre. Pobre Lor, es mi amiga… Ya, también es una estafadora pero no podeos matarla… Si… la daremos un ultimátum, o nos trae a Green Day o quemaremos el rollo de la película…¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!'' _**Ester, encargada de sonido y fan de Green Day…u.u vale, vale, también su tortuga Billie Joe JR sub encargada de sonido u.u**

''_¡JAVI NO ES MI NOVIO¡VOY A MATAR A LOR¡TEMOS UN CONTRATO, UN CONTRATOOOOOOOO!** ¬¬ **Lor baka, stupid, fool, spanish idiot…_

_Te voy a dejar como un colador de los balazos que te voy a pegar ¬¬Ujum, ujum. A pesar de los rumores, yo solo salí con Javi por un contrato ante notario en el que se estipulaba que la directora de la película Behind the cameras me regalaría a cambio un Killua de peluche gigante (_ Ksan abraza la réplica de un manga-anime en peluche hasta casi romperlo)_ Javi y yo NO somso novios, yo solo tengo el corazón ocupado por mi Killu-chan…(_ lo abraza con tanta fuerza que se le descose la cabeza)_ ¡NO, KILLUA¡No puedes hacerme esto¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro¡Te demandaré en los tribunales!...TT-TT''_** KSan, actriz y demente con una mágnum.**

'' _Hace unos meses, mi amiga Lor ( la loca de Lor..¬¬) me llamó y me pidió que participase en su peli y como sabía que iba a haber mucho yaoi, hentai y tios buenos en general (a mi también me dijo que iba a estar Brad Pitt ò.ó Manipuladora… Me voy a aliar con Ester y Billie Joe JR), lo que nunca pensé es que la película tendría tales proporciones. Yo me dí el gustazo de darle una paliza a la actriz que interpretaba a Tonks nn Y no hablemos de Meggie, lo unico malo es que casi me dan 3 balazos que iban dirigidos a Lor..¬¬'' _**Sophie, conejo azul**

**Eso ha sido todo. Podeis tirarme tomates, pero intentad que me aceirten en la cara, hace mucho calor y estan fresquitos..xD Muchas gracias por leer a esta loca maniaca del yaoi y con un conejito y una serpiente de peluche..xD SI QUEREIS DEJARME REVIEWS, TAMBIÉN LOS ACEPTO!xD**

**Bueno, nada más, muchos besos a todas**

**Cada vez que oiga el viento me susurrará en el oído: ''las que te dejaban reivews en Behind the cameras''( y las que no también..xD)**

**Os ama y se flipa mientras rompe el ordenador en 4 trozos**

**LOR LUPIN**

**BEHIND THE CAMERAS**

**BY: LOR LUPIN SAKUMA**

**Con la colabroación de: KSAN POTTER NAKANO**

**Dedicado a: MISI-CHAN(O Sophi, com prefirais..xD)**

**SI ESTE FF HA DAÑADO TU SENSIBLIDAD, CONSULTA CON UN PSICOLOGO, PERO NO ME MANDES LA FACTURA xD**

**Sintomas que se pueden presentar:**

**-Odio desenfrenado a Tonks**

**-Creación de grupos o bandas de ladrones**

**-Creaciones de clubs de fans varios**

**-Yaoismo**

**-Sirius y Remus-ismo craneoencefálico**

**Creo que eso es todo xD Espero que os haya gustado y veros pronto, porque no puedovivir sin vuestros reviews...TT-TT**

**Siempre os amará**

**Lor Lupin( que se ralla..xD)**


End file.
